What Happens in the Office, Stays in the Office
by HelliamTwins
Summary: What begins as a simple date between two soon to be lovers, unravels several life changing experiences. Purely from the minds of two insane people, read to find out *Smirks*. Nubbin!fic XD Femslash, just warning ya :D
1. Chapter 1

It was a morning like any other. Everyone was in Magnus' office for the briefing tasks being set for the upcoming inspection by Dr. Lee. After the last inspection, Helen was eager to make a good impression on the Doctor, and although she realized that she wasn't likely to receive any heat from the UN, reputation mattered to Helen Magnus. Noting that everything was set, Helen released them to their tasks and settled at her computer to do some paperwork. Kate lingered as the others left, content to watch Helen whilst she gathered her thoughts.

The morning sun slithered its way through the window behind Helen, lighting her dark hair and Kate smiled, making her way over to her boss.  
>"What can I do for you Kate?" Helen asked without looking up from her computer, watching out of the corner of her eye as the woman sat on her desk. Kate stared at Helen, thinking and gaining more courage, her heart beating wildly.<p>

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to catch dinner with me sometime." The young woman said in a nervous hurry, not quite feeling like the hardened woman she was known to be. Helen smiled and finally looked away from the computer, and instead focused her attention to the young woman. Helen breathed in sharply, the light from the morning sun making Kate seem to glow.

"Kate-"

She cut Helen off. "I mean, I know you're probably busy and whatever with Dr Lee coming and running the Sanctuary, but I was just thinking that maybe, you know, since we-"

"Kate!" She looked up from her hands to find Helen smiling at her. "I would be delighted to. Should I make a reservation at Alfredo's?"

Kate's eyes lit up at both the prospect of going to Alfredo's and actually going with Helen. The latter was more exciting that the former. Kate looked at Helen, a smile spreading across her face and lighting up the room. "Yeah, I'd love that, just let me know when and I'll find something to wear." She had only ever heard about the amazing food Alfredo's made and so desperately wanted to try it; her only issue was finding something to wear that was nice enough. Helen smiled and nodded.

"It's settled then, and don't worry about a dress, I have one that I think you will find suitable." Helen smirked before kissing Kate gently on the cheek."Tonight after the feeding, meet me at my room and you can get changed there."Kate blushed softly causing Helen to laugh. "Love, it isn't as if I haven't seen you naked during your physicals. And if you are that embarrassed, you can use the bathroom."

The younger woman nodded, pushing herself off the desk and with a grin towards Helen, she all but skipped from the office, Helen's eyes following her longingly.

Helen watched the door for awhile thinking of what tonight could bring; she hadn't had a lover or been in a relationship for some time. She turned back to her computer and tried to remind herself that nerves were normal on a first date, no matter what your age was. She smiled and picked up her phone to make the reservation for eight in the back room of Alfredo's.

Dr. Lillian Lee knocked at the door of the Sanctuary; absently checking that is was locked. She had come to trust Magnus, but she didn't particularly want to get possessed by that 'thing' again, and risk having to explain to her bosses what happened without landing herself in trouble. Helen opened the door seconds later, greeting the woman with a smile."Dr Lee, how nice to see you again," She said politely, gesturing her inside. Lillian smiled, brushing past Helen into the lobby. It looked different from her previous visit, probably due to the lack of furniture that had lay strewn across the floor when she had first seen it, and the Victorian feel of the room took her breath away.

Helen put on her best business smile and closed the door behind her. "Dr. Magnus, I see your Sanctuary is still intact, no emergencies lately?" Dr. Lee stated. She wasn't sure about Helen Magnus; all she knew was that the woman was weird. Helen smirked and gestured with her hand towards the direction they would be heading first.

"Yes, my house is still intact, and no, no emergencies lately, would you like the paperwork first or the tour to check the facility?" Helen didn't mind Dr. Lee, though she couldn't fathom how she could understand anything about the Sanctuary, no matter how many PH.D's she had.

"If it isn't too much trouble, I'd quite like to go over the paper work first. Perhaps give your team time to clean up any messes before I see them, hmm?" She said and Helen bit back a retort, deciding not to correct the woman.

"Of course not, please follow me." Helen began her way up the steps, Dr Lee on her heels, silence falling between the women save for their footsteps echoing off the walls.

As the women entered Helen's office, Dr. Lee smiled; she couldn't hear anything going on in the massive house. The last time she had been here the abnormals had been riled up from the Pinnepex. Helen motioned for Dr. Lee to sit on the couch in front of the coffee table. Helen sat beside her and looked at the pile of paperwork that they had to go through, both letting out a deep breath as they dove in.

Two hours and several teas later, the two women sat back on the couch, admiring their work. Of the pile Helen had first presented to her colleague, one file remained to be read, however Helen had promised Henry that he could go over it with Dr Lee. She was fully capable of explaining it to the woman, though the werewolf had practically begged her for the opportunity to show Dr. Lee the new weapon he was working on before letting her read the file.

Helen smiled as Henry walked in behind Dr. Lee. Gesturing for him to have a seat Helen stood and excused herself to double check that everything was in its proper place. When she returned ten minutes later, the two were obviously finished talking about the work and had moved to discussing weapons. She cleared her throat to signal her return.

"Shall we?" Helen said, smiling.

"I can take her for the tour, if you'd like," Henry stated, standing, his blue eyes shining as he glanced at his boss. He dug his hands into the pocket of his blue jeans as he watched her.

"Henry..."

"I have nothing to do right now, so it is no hassle and-"

"Henry, I can immediately think of some things you should be doing for me. Take for instance, those abnormals you promised you would pick up from the docks," Helen reminded him, and he groaned, spinning on his heels towards the door.

Helen was satisfied that her 'son' was now out of her hair so she could take care of the tour herself. She looked at Dr. Lee and smiled motioning for her to follow.

"You know Dr. Magnus; I'm quite flattered that he thinks me cute." Dr. Lee stated moving to walk beside Helen. Helen smiled and looked at Lillian.

"I must warn you, Dr Lee, Henry can be a lot to handle at times. When he was a child, he was a trouble maker." Helen also wondered if she should have mentioned Erica, but decided it wasn't her place to say.

"I am a capable woman, Dr Magnus." Lillian assured her and Helen raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing.

The two women kept walking towards the lift in silence, both women reflecting on the other's actions towards the last comments made. Helen wondered if Lillian really liked Henry, or if she was playing coy. Helen let her mind drift to Kate, deciding she didn't want to think about Henry's life out of work, purely for the 'mother' role she played. She felt butterflies start in her stomach as she thought of Kate and the date they had planned for that evening at Alfredo's. Helen could already taste the delicious pasta on her tongue and smell the strong aroma of Italy inside the restaurant; it had been an ambition of hers to take Kate to Alfredo's since the night they spent together a week ago. Helen's feelings for the younger woman were gradual, starting not long after Kate returned from the sewers with Henry when they had been attempting to catch the steno and she had walked into Helen's office looking like she did. Her hair was mused from the wrestle with the abnormal and her clothes and face were smeared with dirt and god-knows-what-else but the unkempt look had fired up something inside of Magnus that she had forgotten about. Helen Magnus had been attracted to, and gods forbid, _with_women before Kate, but it had been a while since she had and it was all slow to come back to her.

Helen Magnus had been raised in an era where same-sex relationships were frowned upon. However, she found that over the years, being with just men was beginning to get rather boring and the possibility of pregnancy was a taxing one for her to monitor, her life was rarely on a set schedule. Helen had studied and broadened her horizons and found that women as lovers were just as good, if not better than men, depending on what she needed. Having a female lover also made other 'results' of a sex life non-existent. She couldn't hide the smile that came up when she thought of the dress she already had in mind for her young lover. Helen was still smirking as the lift doors opened to admit them to the floor with the less dangerous abnormals.

It took less than two hours to show Lillian around the enclosures, pointing out important facts about each creature or species and it amazed Lillian to see how well Helen interacted and had the patience for the abnormals. She expressed her thoughts to the older woman who smiled politely. "When you are well over 200 years old, you develop a certain patience to creatures, human or otherwise, that helps to understand even the most vicious or, and I hate to use this word, annoying."

Lillian had found a new respect for the older woman at those words, she couldn't think of living as long as she had. "Dr. Magnus, I can't imagine being alive as long as you have, how do you do it, if I may ask?" Lillian said as she watched Helen receive a hug from a little boy with wings. Lillian was in awe, she may not understand abnormals or necessarily like them, but watching Helen interact with them opened up a piece of her heart. Seeing the renowned doctor bending down to hug the child and ruffle his hair was heartwarming. Lillian almost wanted to do the same, almost, but abnormals scared her, they weren't human, she was.

"I have people to care for, my work isn't done. I have lost a lot of people, given five lifetimes to this, almost six, to keep people like that child safe. I find it hard to explain to most normal people, this is something you don't begin to truly understand until you spend time interacting with them, helping them, as I have." Helen said, sensing a bit of wonder coming off of the young woman after sending the young boy off to his studies with his parents.  
>"At one stage," she said, waving to Sally as they made their way past the various enclosures, "you stop thinking of them as abnormals, as not-humans and then they are just misunderstood, helpless creatures that need your help. If you can see past the differences, you will usually see similarities to yourself and only then can you do this job properly," Helen explained. It sounded much like the speech she had given Will when she was convincing him to join her but every bit of it was true. Lillian looked thoughtful, then nodded, seemingly understanding and Helen smiled.<p>

They walked in silence for a bit, just thinking to themselves. Lillian had found a new respect for the older woman; Helen had given her a lot to think about. Helen was off in la-la land and didn't notice the Nubbin enclosure coming up. The nubbins were a favourite abnormal of Helens to show off to her guests, and also to warn them of the creatures that had caused so much chaos when they had first arrived. It was something Helen found very important to tell her guests, and yet with her mind so far away with Kate in anticipation of their date that night, she didn't even think to mention them.

Lillian was surprised to see these cute little fuzzy abnormals that turned invisible when she got to close to the glass. Helen had finished the tour and had gone for a little conference call between her and the other heads leaving Lillian to herself. Lillian felt the need to hold one of the cute little furry 'invisi-rodents' even if she didn't know what they were.

Little did she know what was to come...

C-A/N Let us know what you think! Reviews will be rewarded with double hugs :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate Freelander paced the room, running her hands through her dark hair for what could have been the thousandth time that afternoon. Henry and Will watched her from their seats in the rec room, sharing confused glances. They didn't know about the 'Date' but Kate had been fidgety all day, almost running to get all of the abnormals fed and they finished half an hour earlier than they ever had.

Helen sat up in her room thinking about tonight and with any luck, her plan would work and everyone would be happy in the morning, especially herself and Kate. She rifled through her closet impatiently looking for her dress when her bedside lamp flickered but she was in the very back of her closet and didn't notice.

She rummaged through the racks of dresses and outfits that were all perfectly sorted into colour in her walk in wardrobe, her eyes scanning across the variety, before landing one in the Lavender section. She smiled, pulling it off the rack and she made her way back into her room, studying the dress with a sly smile. The garment was low cut, made out of shimmering lavender silk with a black rose that bunched up the material at the bottom right, and Helen shivered as she imagined her lover in it, all legs and bare skin. She lay the lavender gown down next to her black one and went to shower before getting ready, leaving her bedroom door unlocked so that Kate could get in.

Kate kept checking her watch and it didn't go unnoticed by her team mates. Henry frowned at her over his comic.  
>"Why so fidgety, Kate? Got plans tonight?"<br>Kate looked at him as if to say something, but decided against it, glancing at her watch again. She grinned suddenly, and without a word, ran from the room, the boys watching her curiously. 

"What was that about?" Big guy asked as he walked in, glancing back to where Kate had disappeared. The two men in the room shrugged and went back to their respective activities.

Helen had been drying off in her en suite when she heard the knock on her door. She wrapped the towel around her body and went to answer the door, smiling when she saw a nervous Kate bouncing from foot to foot. "Kate! Come in please." Helen couldn't hide the small bit of excitement that quivered in her voice. Kate entered the massive room and noticed the two dresses lying on the giant four poster bed and she fidgeted with her thumbs as Helen grabbed the purple dress and handed it to her. "This is the one I would like you to try on, the black one is mine, but we can find you another one in my closet if you don't like this one." Helen said, hoping that Kate liked the dress.

Kate, for her part, held the gown and looked at it in awe, one of her favourite colours and the material was amazingly soft. She nodded at Helen and disappeared into the en suite to try on the dress with a smile. 

The dress fit perfectly and her midriff was perfectly shown by the low cut, showing enough but not too much to be uncomfortable. The material fell to her knees and she put on some strappy black heels Helen had given her to wear. She threw a look in the mirror, admiring herself as she clipped her hair into a gold and purple pin of a butterfly and checked the makeup she had put on before she had come up. She hadn't known what colour dress she would be wearing so she had stuck with some natural colours and dark eyeliner around her eyes. With a deep breath, she swung the door open. She looked beautiful, Helen thought as Kate made her way from the en-suite, smiling nervously. 

Kate looked at the still towel-clad Helen nervously. "What do you think; I like the dress by the way." Kate said, looking at Helen shyly. Kate was having minor issues though; the large black towel that Helen was wrapped in was incredibly sexy and didn't leave much to the imagination. Helen smiled and took in the form of her companion. Kate was stunning and sexy, oozing femininity, something she didn't get to see often from the woman. Helen's grin widened and she nodded approvingly. "You are absolutely stunning darling." Helen assured the younger woman, before grabbing her dress and entering the en suite to dress herself.

When Helen emerged from the bathroom, Kate's breath hitched. The halter top dress was form fitting, but modest, barely hinting at the ample cleavage and falling to just above her knees. Completing the outfit was a pair of black stilettos showing off her perfect silver pedicure and a great expanse of long leg. Her hair was done up in a French twist, with subtle make-up and lavender earrings to complete the whole ensemble. Kate took a deep breath. "Wow, you look amazing." Helen blushed before moving over and kissing Kate's cheek. 

"Thank you darling, you still look amazing, as always. Now shall we go?" Helen said holding her arm out for Kate to take. She took Helen's arm with a soft smile, and they walked downstairs to their car that Helen had organised to take them to Alfredo's. Henry saw them as they went out the door curiously, arm in arm and Biggie chuckled from beside him, shaking his head knowingly.

In the car, the couple didn't let go of each other, rather they moved closer so that their knees were touching. The two women sat in the car, nearly flush against each other on the ride to Alfredo's. Helen found that she rather liked this side of Kate, and Kate found herself along the same train of thought. Helen had a feeling that tonight would definitely be an interesting one. When the car pulled up to Alfredo's and the women exited, Kate found her breath nearly taken away at the scenery. Helen smirked as she led Kate into the elegant building.

A tall man with curly black hair and beard wearing a crisp black suit approached them, smiling broadly as they entered.

"Good evening, Miss Magnus," He greeted in a thick Italian accent, kissing her chastely on each cheek.

"Antony, it's lovely to see you again," She smiled. "It has been too long,"

"It has, it has indeed!" Antony's dark eyes scanned over Helen and then to Kate, nodding appreciatively. "And who would be your delectable friend be?" He asked, kissing Kate's hand politely. She blushed and Helen felt herself tighten her arm protectively around the younger woman. 

"My date tonight, Kate Freelander. Paws to yourself, Antony." Helen said lightly, but leaving no room for interpretation. Her glare said 'She's mine, BACK off'. Antony nodded and smiled dropping Kate's hand respectively.

"Your usual room then, and what kind of wine would you like?" he said. He knew better than to mess with Helen, he had been dealing with her since he was a mere boy. Helen nodded and smiled at Kate who had inadvertently clung tighter to her as they began their trek through the outer tables. Helen looked around and smirked at all of the eyes that were following them through the room. She felt possessive of Kate for some reason.

"The usual will do, thank you Antony." Helen smiled warmly as he held the door to the backroom open and let the women pass. He nodded before leaving the two women alone.

They sat down at the table, Helen pulling the chair out for Kate who blushed again, then sat down across from her. "This place is amazing!" Kate breathed, looking around them and Helen smiled, nodding. She had been coming here since the establishment was opened in 1938 by Antony's grandfather. She was good friends of the family and had watched as the business grew from a small diner to a booming restaurant that only the best could get into. 

Helen had barely sat down when Antony returned with a wonderful white wine. Helen smiled as she flipped her wine glass over and watched as Kate did the same. "We'll have my usual order, Antony." Helen smiled warmly at the man who nodded and left. Helen turned her gaze back to Kate, who just looked around the room in wonder. She noticed first the low table set with seat cushions and a love seat for more than two people. Kate was no longer nervous really, just anxious for what was to come. "Kate, the food is good, it's a dish I make for dinner when I have the extra time to cook, only vastly better." Helen smirked. This seemed to relax Kate.

Helen was feeling up front, per her nature, and silently slipped a foot out of her shoe. Kate had already removed her heels due to the fact she was not used to wearing them. "How in the world do you handle heels all day long?" Kate said. Helen smirked.

"Years of practice, though I usually slip them off around three for an hour or so if I'm home." this earned a laugh from Kate, which turned into a squeak of surprise when she felt a soft foot brush against her calf.

Helen poured some wine into hers and Kate's glass', her perfectly manicured hand clutching the neck of the glass as she lifted it to her lips and took a sip, eyeing Kate innocently.  
>"Is something wrong, Kate?"Her foot moved over the younger woman's thigh, dragging her nails over her skin lightly. Kate shivered, taking a large gulp of her amazingly good wine (She could see why Tesla had a thing for expensive wine, but she really didn't want to be thinking about Tesla when Helen had her foot dangerously close to her most intimate parts) and she threw her lover a strained smile. <p>

"Nope, I am fine," She squeaked, throwing her head back as Helen's foot slid higher under the dress. 

"Are you sure? Perhaps we should get you home and have Big Guy look you over if you're feeling poorly-"Her foot started moving away but Kate snapped her legs shut, trapping it there and she shook her head. 

"Don't you dare stop what you're doing," She breathed. Helen smiled widely, stroking her toes up Kate's leg again, going much higher than before until they were stroking the skin below her panties. 

Kate moaned and the sound caused Helen to shiver. Kate smirked weakly and lifted her own leg to caress Helen's leg. The move caused both women to brush their centres against a foot they both let out a breathy moan. "Kate, perhaps we should move to the couch, hnmnmm?" Helen's voice had deepened and her eyes had darkened with lust. Kate nodded in affirmation and they both removed their feet and got up. Helen and Kate toasted their wine before downing it. 'Tonight is going to be great' was the simultaneous thought as they moved to the couch. 

Helen made the first move as she leant over, pressing Kate into the couch and she cupped her face gently, kissing the younger woman passionately. She swept her tongue across Kate's bottom lip, feeling her moan when she pressed her tongue into Kate's mouth, exploring. Helen sucked on Kate's tongue as they battled and she moved to sit on her knees, pushing her leg towards Kate's centre who moaned again, her hands sliding up Helen's back. Breathless, the couple pulled apart, their lips swollen and red and Helen smiled cheekily. The action sent Kate's heart beating wildly and she splayed her long fingers over Helen's back, pulling her nearer. 

They leaned in and their lips met halfway. They kissed until they needed air, both cursing the fact. Kate's eyes were a deep chocolate, almost black with lust, and Helen's were dark cobalt blue, both women's eyes darkened further by lust and want. They pulled apart when there was a knock on the door. "We'll finish this later." Helen said, nipping Kate's bottom lip before moving to answer the closed door. The food was brought in and wine glasses refilled as the two women sat back at the table tucked in to the best food in town; each thinking of nothing but getting home, and preferably to Helen's bedroom. 

The food was amazing, the wine was delectable and the company, Kate thought as Helen laughed at a joke she had been telling, was unbeatable, but she could not wait for the dinner to end. The old line of 'Maybe we should skip desert' came to mind, but Kate pushed it to the back of her mind. Helen had gotten them in here, even though money was tight now that the UN had frozen all of the Sanctuary's 'known' accounts and she was going to appreciate every minute of this dinner AND desert, even if her body was humming for Helen to touch her again.

Helen smiled and again asked for her usual dessert. When it arrived Kate laughed out loud, chocolate cake, with white chocolate sauce and strawberries was delivered. Kate took one bite of the cake and fell in love. Helen smirked and dipped a strawberry into the chocolate sauce before offering said fruit to Kate, who took it gratefully. Kate found herself returning the favour and soon the desserts were all gone and the bill taken care of. The women were led outside to the car and they got in the back. Kate leaned her head on Helen's shoulder and inhaled deeply, committing the unique scent to memory. 

Helen smiled, kissing the younger woman's head that looked up, grinning at her.  
>"I really had fun tonight, Helen," Kate said, leaning over to place a soft kiss on Helen's cheek but she moved her head at the last moment, their mouths finding each other and they kissed for a long time until they pulled away, once again breathless. "Thank you," Kate finished, smiling. <p>

"Were you having fun when we were eating dinner or when we were shoving our tongues down each other throats?" Helen laughed as Kate blushed. 

"I enjoyed it all-" 

"But the most before dinner?" Kate nodded, grinning and Helen smiled warmly. "As did I." 

Helen's answer caused Kate to smile brightly as the car pulled into the garage. They entered the main foyer and made their way up the stairs hand in hand. Helen smiled dragging her to the bedroom door. Once inside Helen found herself pinned against her door, Kate's lips hungrily seeking hers. Helen slipped her tongue into Kate's mouth once more caressing her tongue and exploring her mouth very thoroughly. 

She ran her hands up Kate's sides, her fingers gliding over the silk material and Kate arched against her as Helen unzipped the dress, dropping it to the floor. She pulled back to admire her lover's well-toned body and Kate blushed softly under her gaze. Helen pulled Kate back to her, her lips finding the sensitive skin of her neck and Kate gasped as Helen nibbled, thrusting against her. 

Kate wormed a leg between Helen's and pressed, giving Helen something to grind against. Helen did, and Kate reached behind her lover and undid the dress letting fall. They separated enough for them to remove all other clothing before moving to the bed. 

Helen moaned as they fell onto the bed, Kate's hand that had been holding her hip slid down, grazing across the inside of Helen's thigh. Kate chuckled as she straddled her lover and moved her hand so that it was mere millimetres away from Helen's centre and she felt excitement shoot through her at the heat radiating off Helen. It was new to her, being in charge of Helen. At work, Helen was always the domineering one, the one who gave orders and that no one disobeyed. But Kate was feeling adventurous and that wine must have been laced with courage because she was also feeling extremely bold.

"Kaaaate," Helen moaned with need. "Touch me, please." she breathed the words. Kate did not disappoint, she pressed her hand to Helen's sex, putting a small amount of pressure on her clitoris. Helen bucked and moaned again. Helen usually liked to be dominate, and so did Kate, but Helen didn't mind this at all. It was refreshing to not have to be dominate, just this once. Kate watched as the immortal beneath her writhed and moaned with need, grinding against her hand. She removed her hand and Helen pouted, sticking her bottom lip out. Kate smirked and leaned in to capture the lip with her teeth. 

She ground herself into Helen, reaching to pinch Helen's hard nipple between her fingers as she sucked on her lip. Helen arched against her, wanting and needing Kate's fingers to finish what they had started but she found couldn't say anything and she slipped a hand between Kate's legs, her fingers exploring Kate's sex. 

As Helen's deft fingers found her clitoris and rubbed, Kate lowered her mouth to take a nipple and suck firmly on it, and moaning at the same time. The sensations nearly threw Helen over the edge as she slipped a finger into Kate, causing her to gasp and moan loudly.

"Oh God!" Kate gasped loudly, pulling back from Helen for a moment and Helen inserted another finger into her lover's warm, moist depth, curling her digits slightly. Kate glowered at Helen half-heartedly, her cheeks flushed pink and she reached down to give Helen a taste of her own medicine. Her fingers strummed against her clitoris again, only briefly but long enough to bring the older woman close to an orgasm before she pulled away, and smirking to find her wet, Kate eased two fingers slowly, teasingly into Helen's bare sex. 

Helen gasped and smiled, thrusting her fingers faster into Kate, who began to mirror the actions. The two moaned loudly as they rubbed walls and brushed thumbs over each other's clitoris. Helen sat up and captured Kate's mouth in a bruising kiss. The two rocked against each other, barrelling towards completion. 

Kate leant down again and took Helen's taught nipple between her teeth, her tongue stroking the bud eagerly and Helen moaned Kate's name, thrusting faster and they both plummeted over the edge and came together. They kissed passionately and their orgasm's seemed to last forever, both of them moaning and writhing breathlessly.

They removed their fingers from each other and licked them clean, staring one another in the eyes, lust vibrating through their touching bodies. Helen flopped back down on the bed and pulled Kate into her side. "That was wonderful darling." Helen kissed her and pulled the blanket over them, watching as Kate could do no more than lazily kiss Helens shoulder before allowing sleep to take over. Helen allowed the haze of sleep to consume her, content to hold her lover in her arms for the night.

A/N: Here is chapter 2! XD Thanks for the reviews! Please R&R. Last chapters offer is still standing :D


	3. Chapter 3

When Helen awoke, she was surprised to see the light filtering in through her bedroom curtains,drawing patterns on the warm body wrapped around her and smiled; last night had ended quite a bit better than she had expected. Kate snuggled deeper into Helen's side and let loose a light snore. Helen grinned wider and ran her free hand through Kate's hair. She was more than content to lie in this morning. She buried her face into Kate's hair, closing her eyes as she breathed in the scent of her lover, watching the younger woman sleep peacefully. It had been a very long time since Helen had slept as comfortably and peacefully as she had last night and even longer that she had longed to sleep in and not attend to her duties. Perhaps having Kate around was hazard as much as it was a help, Helen thought with a small smile. Her heart soared with possessiveness and something else as she watched her lover sleep, her eyes moving under her lids as she dreamt and Helen wondered briefly what she was dreaming of.

It wasn't long and Helen let her eyes close again. When she felt someone running a hand through her hair she smiled and opened her eyes again. "Morning love, did you sleep well?" Helen asked, placing a chaste kiss on Kate's lips. Kate smiled.

"Yes I did, has anyone told you that your bed is amazing?" Kate said, running a hand up Helens naked side and back down to her hip. Helen shook her head and grinned.

"You are the first one besides me or a child to sleep in this bed, large as it is." Helen smirked. It was true, she had lulled many scared children to sleep in her bed, if they were staying in the Sanctuary, and she always kept them close to her. Kate was the first lover she had brought into the room. Kate's stomach growled, pulling Helen from her thoughts. She sat up, taking Kate's hand to pull her from bed but Kate groaned, tugging her back onto the bed.

"Can't we just stay here all day?" She mumbled, her voice muffled as she kissed Helen's breast, trying to distract her from getting out of bed. It almost worked and Helen sighed, threading her fingers through Kate's dark hair, but her stomach growled this time and she grinned, pulling Kate up beside her as she lay down.

"As much as I would love to darling, and trust me the offer is tempting, we are both hungry and it would do no good to continue last night's activities without food first." Kate sighed and nodded, getting up from the bed and taking the purple silk robe offered to her by Helen. Helen herself donned a silk black one and together they made their way to her office. Helen was not expecting anyone to be in her office and so she did not worry about trivial things like undergarments. She noticed first that her door was closed which in itself was odd; she left it open usually for Henry to update the servers and security programs with the computers. She looked at Kate who shrugged.

Silently, she pushed the door open, wishing suddenly that she had brought her gun but she'd have to make do. Helen walked in cautiously though she immediately saw that nothing was out of place except for the three people asleep on her couch. Will was slouched in a leather armchair, his head lying awkwardly on his arm and Henry was on the next seat, his legs dangling over the side and his arm was flung over his face. Dr Lee was stretched out on the sofa and it looked like all three were wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Helen looked back at Kate whose eyes had gotten wide. Usually people didn't fall asleep in the boss' office. When Kate looked at Helen again she noticed a glint in Helen's eyes. "Helen, you wouldn't..." Kate started but before she could say anything else Helen had crossed to her desk and grabbed a black marker from her pen tin. Helen walked over to Will and uncapped the marker before drawing a bull's-eye on his forehead. She capped that marker, kissed Henry's head and left the sleeping UN rep alone, for now. She walked back over to Kate and kissed her before leading her back down the hall to her room.

"What do you say we put some clothes on before we finish the fun?" Helen smirked and Kate nodded smiling, she had the best girlfriend ever. They changed quickly, though in that time Helen and Kate exchanged several heated kisses, rubbing themselves against each other as they pulled on clothes. When they were finally dressed, they had pink flushed skin and Kate was smirking smugly as they made their way back to the office. Kate took the pen from the desk as Helen had done and uncapped it, her eyes scanning over Henry cheekily. Helen may not want to draw on him, but that wasn't stopping her from doing it. Slyly, she started drawing a pair of glasses on his face, a lightning bolt scar above his right eyebrow and she stood back, admiring her work. Helen laughed and Kate decided she liked that sound coming from her lover and it made her want to go bolder. Carefully, she made her way to the UN rep and drew a capital L on her forehead. Lillian stirred slightly and Helen couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as Kate jumped away from the woman.

"Let's go get food before they wake up," Kate laughed, dragging Helen down to the kitchen. The two women ran barefoot through the halls of the Sanctuary all the way to the kitchen laughing. As they entered the kitchen they let the enthusiasm die down as they ravaged the refrigerator and pantry looking for food. Helen decided she wanted and omelet and started cooking that. Kate had a bowl of cereal and as they sat at the table tucking in they heard screams coming from Helens office. They smirked evilly at each other before returning to their respective breakfasts, waiting for the rest of them to show up. Five minutes later as Helen and Kate were washing their dishes, Will, Henry and Lillian stormed into the kitchen, arguing with each other about who had done what with the marker.

"Look dude, I know it was you! Who else would make me look like Harry Potter?" Henry snapped and Will shook his head angrily.

"For the last time, I. Didn't. Do. It! Although after you turned me into a target, I can see why I would want to!" Will argued back and Helen and Kate shared a smirk, wiping their hands on a hand towel.

"What is all this fighting over, gentleman?" Helen asked, innocently. They turned and looked at Helen and Kate with shock, their mouths hanging open, before looking down with shame.

"We all woke up with something written on our foreheads and we don't know who did it," the three of them said simultaneously.

"Ah, well then, head down to the infirmary and Kate and I will clean you all up, then you can have breakfast." Helen said looking at Kate who nodded in agreement. Both women watched as the marked ones left the room heading in the direction of the infirmary. The bickering started up a little ways down the hall and Helen and Kate kissed and shared a high five before following with matching smirks.

* * *

><p>It was tough ink, Helen admitted to her three 'patients' sat in front of her, Kate and the Big Guy, who was chuckling as he scrubbed the ink off Henry's head.<p>

"Whoever did this is going to pay," Will grumbled, his eyes moving to look at Henry at the statement.

"Stay still, William." Kate said, forcing his head back to face her and he raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"You just called me 'William'. Sounds like you're spending too much time around Magnus," he observed and Kate chuckled, sneaking Helen a grin.

"Never." Kate smirked.

"Dr Magnus, I certainly do not appreciate waking with things drawn on my face and I am sure that when you find the culprit, they will be punished accordingly." Lillian spoke up, wincing as Helen wiped the 'L' from her forehead.

"This isn't a boarding school, Dr Lee. Live a little and it isn't a crime to laugh at this situation, you know." Dr. Lee scowled at Helen and she huffed a sigh.

"I've never had anyone dare draw on my face before, it's kind of humiliating. Don't you think?" she asked the woman currently sitting between her legs rubbing her forehead off. Helen smiled and shook her head.

"I have woken up more times than I care to count with things drawn on my face. I laugh every time because we all live together and if it was always just work and no fun, we would really be a dull house. Besides if you think this is bad, wait till Halloween." Helen said chuckling. Dr. Lee thought about it and smiled, feeling lighter than usual with the laughter in the room. "There you go all finished now." Helen said tipping Lillian's chin up to make sure she didn't miss anything. Concluding that she hadn't missed anything Helen looked her in the eye and smiled, noticing that Kate was still working on Will and Biggy was working on Henry the two just continued to stare at each other for a minute. Everyone began feeling the tension in the room.

"Done!" Big Guy grunted, slapping Henry around the head once for good measure.

"Finished!" Kate grinned, moving to let Will off the bed and he stretched his neck cracking as he rolled his head from side to side.

"That's the last time I sleep on that couch," He grimaced and flinched as Big Guy offered him a massage.

"Yes, why were you all asleep in my office?" Helen asked curiously over her shoulder, throwing the wipes into the bin.

"We were waiting for you and Kate to get back from wherever you guys went, but that's the last time I'm waiting up for you two." Henry groaned as he rolled his shoulders to rid them of the knots that had formed over night. Helen cocked her head to one side and stared at Kate.

"Why were you waiting up for us, we had reservations at Alfredo's, girls night out. I sent you all an email." Helen said. Henry looked at his feet, Will stared at the ceiling and Dr. Lee stared at the medicine cabinet. "Out with it you three. Now please." Helen said, including Dr. Lee in the mix because she had obviously stayed for the same reason. Henry spoke up first.

"Sorry Mum, we wanted to see if it was just a girl's night out and nothing more." he said. He had learned while being raised by Magnus that it was best to come clean with her sooner rather than later. Helen smiled and looked at Kate, who in turn shrugged.

"You mean something like this?" Helen smirked and grabbed Kate's neck pulling their lips together for a kiss. The other three were inexplicably turned on by the kiss, no matter how innocent it was, Biggy just started clapping. Helen and Kate were at this point no longer caring about the other people in the room. Kate grinned, moving her hand to Helens hip, pulling her body flush against hers. Helen sucked her lovers tongue into her mouth, grinding against Kate who moaned. Someone cleared their throat behind them and as much as Helen didn't want to, she pulled away, breathing hard. Lillian was blushing profusely and Henry had his eyes covered. It was definitely not something he wanted to see the woman who was like his mother and his friend doing. Will was watching them, an unreadable look in his eyes but it was obvious -painfully obviously- that he found it a turn on. Helen laughed, her hand resting against the small of Kate's back. Helen smiled. "Henry darling, PDA is common, get used to it or leave the room." He looked between his fingers and smiled before jogging up to her and hugging her hard.

"Thanks, I'm going to go play Black Ops, You coming Big Guy?" Henry asked grateful for the break. Kate smirked and kissed his cheek as he walked by. Big Guy nodded and left, cuffing Kate's head on his way out. Helen and Kate turned to watch the duo leave before turning back to the two left in the room with them.

Helen jumped and grinned. "Love, we aren't the only ones with a secret." Helen said tapping Kate on her shoulder. Kate turned and stared with wide eyes, there in the middle of the infirmary was a make- out session happening between Lillian Lee and William Zimmerman.

"Well, I think we'll just give you two some room-"Kate said, trying desperately to hold back a laugh. As if her voice was only just heard by the pair, they pulled away quickly and Helen laughed.

"Don't stop on our behalf," she smirked. "Kate care to join me in the gym?"

Kate nodded, giggling as they made their way quickly from the room, both holding back laughter. It was Kate's favourite thing about Sundays; they had no staff meetings and they could spend the day doing pretty much anything they wanted, as long as they didn't get a new arrival that caused them havoc.

Once in the gym the two women mutually decided on sparing. Challenging each other and learning new techniques were one of their favourite past times, other than making out. However, five minutes into sparing, Kate found herself pinned by Helen, who proceeded to kiss her deeply. Helen did not let up her hold but Kate bucked her hips and rolled them so that she was on top now, and began devouring Helen's neck, pleased at the moans the immortal was letting lose.  
>Helen cupped Kate's breasts through her tank top, cradling them in her hands and running her teasing fingers over her nipples. She really loved Kate's breasts; round and firm and so very delicious with the taste of their owner. "God I love you, Kate" Helen moaned, feeling a knee worm between her legs. Kate froze with her lips over Helens ear and slowly she pulled away, looking into Helen's lust darkened eyes.<p>

"You...love me?" She stammered, her heart hammering in her chest. Helen smiled softly, her eyes running over Kate's face and she nodded, her finger tracing over her girlfriends cheek. "Say it again," Kate said quietly and Helen's smile grew as she crushed her lips against Kate's.

"I love you Kate."

Kate returned the kiss this time with determination and Helen rolled them again. Helen made quick work of Kate's pants and underwear, running a finger over her clitoris and Kate gasped. "Helen, I love you too." Kate rasped out as Helen slid two fingers into her girlfriend. Kate's ability to think was gone, but she nearly ripped Helen's shirt off and made quick work of the bra too. Helen smiling in wonder all the way, until Kate closed her mouth over her left breast and sucked hard. Helen visibly shivered and moaned at the pleasure, picking up the speed of her thrusts into Kate putting her leg behind it as well.

"Kate I love you so much." Helen said breathlessly. Kate ground herself against Helen's hand, feeling her juices flowing over her girlfriends fingers and she arched up as Helen's thumb pressed against her clit. The morning light filtered through the large windows, heating their already hot and sweaty bodies and suddenly there was a moan from behind them. Helen and Kate turned their heads quickly to the source of the sound and Will sat on a bench against the wall naked, his fingers wrapped around his impressive manhood.

"Please don't stop," he whispered, stroking it harder and feeling a fresh wave of arousal shoot through her, Kate bit down on Helen's right breast, repeating the process she had used on the opposite one. Helen gasped and moaned at the feeling of a warm mouth on her breast, even further turned on by Will sitting on the bench across the room. She watched as he stood and moved around behind her. He got on his knees and reached his free arm around grabbing Helen's free breast and tweaked the nipple causing her to moan even more. Helen turned her head and reached her free arm around to grab his neck and pull him in for a lazy kiss.

She could taste Lillian on his tongue and she growled slightly, nipping at his lips. Will pulled back, his hands pulling Helen's thighs apart so that he could see her bare, wet sex and her fingers pounding into Kate's causing him to moan in appreciation. He had watched stuff like this when he was in college and like it would any man, it turned him on but seeing it in real life was blowing his mind. With a smirk, he leant down, burying his head between their bodies so that he could lick Kate's opening and Helens fingers, moving up to lick Helen's clitoris, his teeth scraping over it and both women bucked, wanting more.

They both moaned and groaned as Will gave each woman a turn with his mouth. Helen removed her hand from his neck and reached behind to grab his length. She lightly squeezed, and stroked him causing him to lick her extra hard, nearly shoving her over the edge. Helen let out a feral growl and bucked against his face. Will was intoxicated by their scents as he did his best to pleasure them both. Kate was running a hand through his hair and sucking on one of Helen's breasts still. She moved so that Helen's fingers were no longer in her with a small groan of disappointment and tapped Will's shoulder, gesturing to Helen and then Helen found herself pinned underneath them. Will positioned himself between her legs and Kate smirked as Helen kissed her lazily, one hand squeezing her breast. Helen felt Will sink into her as she kissed Kate and she sighed at the feeling of being filled to perfection, being ravaged by people she loved. Suddenly Kate got up and smirked, sprinting from the room for a minute then coming back, holding up a strap-on and some lubricant. Will was too busy thrusting into Helen as Kate prepared the toy, and Helen was in another world, her eyes glassy and her mouth hanging open as she gasped with each thrust.

Will had his eyes closed, reveling in Helen's tight, wet heat and suddenly there was something hard against his back. His eyes snapped open as Kate pressed the strap-on against his opening, her lips finding his neck as if in silent permission. He had never been into that kind of thing before but with two of his favourite and most beautiful women begging to please him, who was he to say no? He nodded and stopped thrusting into Helen, who let out a soft disappointed mewl, to let Kate enter him. He winced a little at the pain but Kate was going easy and Helen cupped his cheeks bringing him down for a kiss. With the distraction he relaxed and Kate slid in all the way, the strap on pressing against her clitoris as she thrust into him. He, in turn, began thrusting into Helen again and all three of them moaned and groaned, moving in perfect time together.

Helen looked up at the two people above her, feeling like her whole body was on fire from their caresses and she was sure she had never felt anything as wonderful as she did now. She felt a tight coil start to wrap around in her stomach, moving her knees up beside Will and she thrust her hips up, being met with twice the downwards force and she could see the delicious ecstasy written all over Will's face as his movements became fast and frantic.

They all picked up speed and they rose to the highest point before the sensation came bringing them all crashing down, lights exploding behind their eyes as the all screamed names. Pure ecstasy washed over the girls in waves as Will spilled into Helen like fire that lit her insides. They all stopped moving, slumping into a pile of sated bodies, still connected as they all closed their eyes. Their breathing finally evened out but none of them made any move to get up, their muscles aching deliciously and Helen sighed with content, kissing Will's nose and then Kate's in turn. The pair groaned at the slight movement and Helen tightened her walls around Will's manhood just to tease. Kate chuckled as she watched them with half lidded eyes, her fingers threading through Will's short hair and she moved closer as Helen draped her arm across them. Helen sighed as Will moved out of her, and Kate pulled out of him. They all lay together none caring should some one walk in and find them in a naked heap on the gym floor. Thoughts ran wildly through their minds about what had just happened but they were all happy and so were content to let sleep claim them for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr Lillian Lee sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror in the guest room, her eyes staring but not really seeing anything. This inspection was turning out to be very different from the last, though she wasn't sure if it was a good thing. First she had woken with an 'L' dawn on her head, Magnus and Kate had revealed to them that they were a lot more than just friends and then she had the sudden urge to shove her tongue down Dr Zimmerman's throat. Something weird was going on. Lillian was intent on figuring it out soon, but she had a compelling need to find Henry and kiss him senseless, or Will, anyone to sate her needs. She smiled and nodded; first she would find an available subject and get laid, or perhaps she would take the good 'Dr. Magnus' and beg her to take her. Her own fingers just hadn't cut it in the shower fifteen minutes ago.

Determined, Lillian set off down the hall towards Henry's room which was the closest to hers but she rounded a corner and came face to face with the Big Guy. He grunted, moving to let her pass but she didn't move, still slightly scared of him from last time and he shook his head, walking past her. Letting out a sigh of frustration and longing, she continued down the hall to Henry's room, unbuttoning her blouse, ready to jump his bones when he opened the door.

When she made to his door she raised a hand up to knock when it suddenly opened and she was pulled inside by Henry. Lillian squealed and then moaned as his lips met hers. She responded instantly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>Big Guy entered Helen's office, set on cleaning while the others chose to relax on their day off. Even Helen Magnus, who in the 60 years he had known her had never taken a Sunday off unless she need to, was off in the gym sparring with Kate. He grinned as he thought of the couple; he had known there was something between them but he hadn't expected them to show it off that boldly, especially in front of the UN representative. He chuckled, wiping his duster over the statues and ornaments that lined Helen's desk and suddenly he smelt something oddly familiar. It smelt like a...Nubbin? But that was impossible. They were all in their cages, weren't they?<p>

Big Guy moved to the computer quickly and did a cursory check on the nubbins. There was only one unaccounted for, meaning that there was a breach in the system and he needed to find said nubbin before it released the others. He made his way quickly to the enclosure and was pleased to find that the loose nubbin was only just heading for the enclosure. He scooped it up and placed it in the enclosure breathing a sigh of relief; it was a close call but the damage had been done. The whole houses had probably already been laid, or were in the process of it. There was nothing he could do but put each person in their rooms respectively.

Starting with Henry's room, Biggie burst in, diverting his eyes from Henry and the UN inspector going at it like rabbits - or perhaps dogs was a better analogy. He pulled Lillian off the werewolf, ignoring their cries of protest and scooping up her clothes, he carried her to her own room, locking Henry's door on the way out.

Big Guy locked Lillian in her room, much to the woman's disappointment. He then ran to the Gym and upon entering sighed heavily. The three figures were all naked and asleep on the floor, obviously post-coital. He first scooped up Helen and took her to her room, then Kate , and finally Will before going back and scooping up all of the clothes and heading to do the laundry. He double checked the doors and made sure they were locked and went about his day. He would unlock the doors in time for dinner.

* * *

><p>Helen smiled sleepily, reaching over to run her hand over Will's hip and froze when she felt cold mattress. Her eyes flew open and she sat up, her body shivering and she realized that she was naked. She scanned around her; she was in her bedroom, but the question was how did she get there? The last thing she remembered was Kate and Will pounding her into the Gym floor.<p>

Her eyes widened as she ran her last memory over in her head. She brought her knees up to her chest and laid her head on them mentally berating herself. She got up and went to the loo, then decided that clothing would be a good idea before going off to find out what had caused said memory in the gym. She walked to her giant closet and decided that comfy clothes were needed, she was a tad sore, though not in a bad way. Not a bad way at all.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month since 'The Incident' as everyone had dubbed it and things were awkward for a while but made their way back to normal, however Helen just didn't feel right. Headaches and nausea had been a part of Helen's life for the last two weeks but she was adamant that it was only a virus that would pass. Kate had been pestering her for a second opinion, so here Helen was, a patient in her own infirmary, Will playing doctor and Kate the dutiful girlfriend rubbing the immortals back for no apparent reason.

"Kate..." Helen said, her voice holding a warning and Kate smiled, kissing Helen's hair.

"Hey, just because you're you, it doesn't mean I can't nurse my sick lover back to health with hot drinks and back rubs," She said and Helen sighed, shaking her head. Will smirked as he drew her blood, placing the syringe beside him and pulling the thermometer out of her mouth.

"Well, your temperature is normal," he observed, feeling his hand against her forehead.

"I told you both, I am fine."

Will gave Helen a pointed look. "You said it was the flu, the flu doesn't usually last this long. You have had bouts of dizziness, and you've been more tired lately. I'm checking you for everything." Will said firmly. Helen sighed and nodded; she couldn't go against both Will and Kate at the same time. She didn't have the energy. She lay down on the infirmary bed on her side and closed her eyes to wait for the results.

Kate went off to get some tea at some point, Helen had realised only when the warm hand that had been holding her was gone, and had only been gone 5 minutes or so when the computer beeped. Sitting up slowly, the world spinning around her as if she was on a roller coaster, Helen folded her legs under herself and looked at Will expectantly as he examined the results.  
>"Well, you're clear of the Flu..." He said and then trailed off, his eyes caught on something in the results and Helen knew that was never a good sign.<br>"Will, what is it?"

Will said nothing for a time and Helen started to worry. "William, tell me what is wrong with me now!" Helen didn't want to be patient, she needed to know.

"Um, we are going to wait for Kate to return, you aren't going to like what you hear. It will be a bit shocking and is definitely life changing." This did not console Helen at all. She felt like screaming, she was beginning to cry and Will walked over and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back.

"Hey, have the results come back yet?" Kate walked in with a tray of tea and set it down when she noticed Helen was crying. She glared at Will and pulled Helen into her embrace. Will backed off and nodded.

"Helen, we can hear the results now. Do you want to know what they are?" Kate asked, rubbing circles on her lovers' back. Helen nodded and looked at Will. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Magnus, you are pregnant." Will said after a few beats. Helen couldn't breathe. The world swayed and she fell into unconsciousness on the infirmary bed.

::Sanctuary::

Disjointed words and sentences filtered through Helen's clouded brain as she awoke, feeling her eyes too heavy for her to open. She lay listening to the conversation around her as her body woke up again and her stomach squirmed uneasily.

"Is she going to be alright?" Kate was asking in an urgent whisper and she heard Will sigh.

"Yes, despite her obvious..." He searched for a word, "condition, she is going to be fine!"

"Then why did she-"

"It's not a condition, William," Helen said, cutting her girlfriend off and she sat up slowly, opening her eyes to them standing around her worriedly. "Being pregnant isn't a condition; it is a miracle, especially for someone of my age."

"I didn't mean it like that Magnus, it's just that...well, I am no expert on your sex life or physiology of a 273 year old immortal, but I am pretty sure to be pregnant, you have to have had sex with a...oh!" Will said, shock writing itself over his face. "It's my child?

Helen and Kate looked on with wide eyes as they each did the math. "Yes, unless Kate spontaneously produced sperm and did it, the child has to be yours. I didn't think about getting pregnant... it is possible, and my period never really has been regular." Helen said, a hand resting on her still flat abdomen. She looked down and smiled. This was a miracle, the math would also suggest that mid to late December was the due date.

"Helen, are you sure you want this? Will and I will support you in every way we can." Kate said looking at Will who nodded in agreement. Helen hopped off of the bed and ran to the bathroom and pulled up her shirt. She began palpating the area, already feeling the outline of the uterus and smiled turning every which way and squealing in delight.  
>"I'm going be a Mother again and the best part, I don't get to have a period!" Helen exclaimed happily. Kate and Will laughed coming up behind her, side by side, they each took a hand and rested it over hers. The child would be well loved.<p>

"We should do an ultrasound really quick to double check that everything is okay." Helen said and Kate and Will nodded in agreement.

They made their way back into the infirmary, Helen laying herself back onto the bed as Will grabbed the Ultrasound wand and gel, Kate standing beside Helen, gripping her hand firmly. Helen smiled. Apparently Kate was more nervous than she was.

"It'll be fine, love," She said, stroking her thumb over Kate's hand and Kate smiled, nodding.

Helen gasped as the cold gel hit her stomach, the wand pushing into her stomach and Will smiled sheepishly. 'Sorry' he mouthed, not wanting to break the moment as a picture erupted onto the screen. It was black and white, a bit blurry but as he manoeuvred the wand, it became clearer.

"There" Helen said softly, pointing to the screen and Will gasped. It was barely visible, but an identifiable peanut shaped foetus was laying there in Helen's stomach and she felt tears well in her eyes.

"It's so small, It's really gonna be a baby?" Kate asked in amazement, tears forming in her own eyes. Helen nodded and smiled.

"In about seven and a half months we will have a new baby to care for. We should all harbour sleep now." she said before squinting her eyes and seeing something on the monitor. "Will, may I have the wand please?" Helen asked, reaching for the object in Will's hand, he nodded and handed it to her. Helen moved the wand back to the area where she saw the difference and watched as the image became clearer. She gasped when she saw it.

"Is That..." Kate started. Will cut her off.

"Do you have a history of twins in your family?" Will asked, not tearing his gaze from the monitor. Helen just stared at the monitor in shock.

"My father was a twin yes," She said after a few long moments and the silence fell again around them, though not uncomfortably.

"So, instead of one child, there will be two crying, hungry little creatures waking us up at every god forsaken hour of the morning?" Kate said though she was grinning and running her hand gently over Helen's belly.

"Yes love, there is." Helen smiled. "Life is going to get very interesting around here."

"More interesting than before?" Will laughed, awe showing in his eyes as he examined his children.

Helen grinned, grabbing a towel from beside her and she sat up, wiping the gel off her stomach.

Will handed Kate a napkin to wipe off the gel that she had accumulated on her hand and smiled.

"So how are we going to do this, two moms and a dad or just two moms...? I'm a little confused as to how this will be working out; this was not planned at all." Will stated his fears bluntly and then quickly looked away. Helen looked at Kate, who smiled and nodded. Helen walked over to Will and solved all of his problems, kissing him thoroughly and then Kate repeated the process.

"They will have all three of us together, Mum's and Dad. I think we can handle it, we are a strange family after all the circumstances of their conception was rather…odd." Helen laughed recalling the hazy bit of euphoria she had from the 'Incident'. Will nodded and Kate again, grinned.

"We need to start on the nursery, soon, Helen will want to help and she won't be able to for much longer." Kate said smiling. Will nodded and put an arm around his women as they left the infirmary.

"I've got to get back to this paper work," Helen said when they reached her office and Will kissed her head softly.

"Well you had better get used to it, because soon that's all you will be able to do," He said with a smile when Helen glared at him.

"Yeah, he is right you know Helen?" Kate spoke up, seating herself across from Helen at her desk. "You can't go out to capture abnormals while you're carrying two children inside of you."

"This is mutiny," She mumbled laughing, but she knew they were right. She didn't want to put these children's lives in jeopardy. She wasn't going to have another Ashley.

Helen watched as Kate and Will looked at each other and then back at her. Will spoke first.

"Are you going to be your own doctor or do you have a gynaecologist?" He asked seriously. Helen smiled, she did have an OB, and she was going to call her later to set up an appointment.

"I'll call her and set up an appointment, perhaps we can get in this afternoon?" Helen said and Kate and Will both nodded in agreement. Helen smiled and picked up her phone, knowing that they both wanted to be close to her with the new development in their lives.

She dialled the number that she hadn't used for a while and waited as it rang, her hand resting gently on her belly. After two rings, a woman's voice came through the phone.

"Dr Sampson."

"Julia, it's Helen Magnus," Helen said, watching Will lean forward to hear the conversation.

"Helen, long time, no see. How are you?"

"Fine, though I just received some unexpected news that I thought you may be able to help me with." There was silence across the line for a moment and Helen could hear Julia smiling.

"My schedule is free at 1:30 this afternoon. Would you come in then?"

"Yes, we will be there." Helen said, Kate and Will nodding in agreement.

"I look forward to your visit," Julia said and saying their goodbyes, clicked off.

Helen looked at Will and Kate. "We have an appointment at 1:30 this afternoon." Will and Kate nodded and smiled before leaving, whispering to each other on their way out.

Helen shook her head and went back to her paper work, finding herself excited for her coming appointment.

1:30 approached rather quickly, something Helen was glad of. She wanted another opinion to make sure her baby - babies - were healthy and growing normally. She knew that her age and work were factors that they had to count for when setting dates for scans and tests, but she was willing to make that sacrifice.

Helen wasn't so much worried about the age issue, but the stress and work factors had made her first pregnancy delicate and Helen didn't want the same to happen. She sat in the waiting room holding a hand from both Kate and William. She was getting nervous; she didn't like being the patient but this was necessary for the health of her and the babies.

"Helen Magnus." A nurse called from the doorway that led back to the exam rooms. Helen, Will, and Kate stood and began walking towards the nurse, hands clasped together. The nurse smiled and nodded warmly at Helen. "How are you feeling today, Helen?" the nurse asked conversationally as Helen stepped on the scale and was weighed. Helen smiled; truthfully she was a little nauseous and tired.

"Physically, my body is adjusting to being pregnant again, and that comes with the obvious changes. But mentally, I fell wonderful!" she squeezed her partners hands and watched as the nurse took her weight and then her height.

"Lovely," She said and then ushered the trio into the examination room, telling them that Dr Sampson would be with them shortly. As soon as she left, Will kissed Helen's forehead, his hand clasped tightly around hers.

"Everything is going to be fine, Will," Kate smiled and Helen nodded in agreement as the door opened and a short woman with curly silver hair walked in, her smile contagious.

The short woman gave a big smile and set the charts in her hand down before walking over and pulling Helen into a warm hug.

"It's been years since you were last pregnant, so shall we get this show on the road?" She asked and Helen climbed up onto the table, holding her arm out for blood pressure. "So Helen, what exactly are your symptoms, I know you did an ultrasound at home to be sure too." Julia smiled and Helen nodded.

"I will tell you that this was not planned, but nausea, exhaustion, morning sickness, tender breasts, and if you ask the partners here, irritability." Helen said lightly smiling.

Will and Kate chuckled, watching as Julia removed the blood pressure cuff and scribbled something onto the chart

"We still love you," Kate whispered into Helen's ear, her lips brushing against her neck and Helen smiled, leaning into her.

"And how does Ashlyy feel about having a sibling?" Julia asked and an awkward silence fell throughout the room.

Against her will, tears welled up in Helen's eyes. "She died a while back, saving my life." Helen let the tears spill over and Will and Kate hugged her, Kate glaring at Julia. Julia looked stunned before shoving her way to Helen and hopping up on the table, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, god I am so sorry Helen..." Julia said through her own tears. She had delivered Ashley and seen her through her childhood years. Helen nodded and leaned into Julia wrapping her arms around her friend.

"I remember calling for you when my water broke with her. You laughed when I panicked." Helen said wiping her tears. She had forgotten to call Julia in her grief over Ashley, the two had been close. Julia nodded and smiled at the memory of Helen waddling down the hall towards her at the Sanctuary all those years ago.

"Let's get you checked on and an ultrasound from here, then we can discuss you plans, the father and when I'll be coming to stay this time okay?" Julia said hopping down off the bed. Helen nodded and grabbed Kate and Will's hands again.

Will kissed the stray tears from her cheek and he pulled her shirt up as Julia prepared for the ultrasound, squirting the familiar blue gel onto the wand. She confirmed what Helen had already suspected and 10 minutes later, they were wiping off the gel form her belly.

"You have to be careful, Helen" Julia said as she out the ultrasound machine away. "You're body has gone through a lot, and I know I warned you of this when you had Ashley, but take it easy. Remember what happened last time?"

Helen flinched as she remembered seeing James' face when Ashley was born with the cord around her neck and nodded to her friend.

"I'll be extra careful as if these two would let me do anything more than paper work anyway." Helen said gesturing to the two others in the room who grinned in agreement. Julia laughed and smiled.

"I'll see you at sixteen weeks; I don't care if you have a gas bubble, call if anything feels off." Julia said sternly. She did not want to watch Helen lose her babies.

Helen smiled gently, standing and she pulled her old friend into a hug, whispering a thankyou into her ear. She was glad that Julia was still practicing; she knew she wouldn't have trusted anyone else.

Kate and Will watched the pair, their arms entwined and they grinned when Helen pulled away, moving back over to them.

"Shall we go home?" She asked and they nodded, Kate's arm going around Helen's waist and with a final goodbye, they made their way from the building.

They all got home and hung a copy of the pictures of the ultrasound on the fridge, proudly showing off their twins. Helen smiled and clutched her two pictures to her chest as she made her way to her office, they would be framed, just as Ashley's had been.

She framed them; placing the frames next to Ashley's and she sat staring at her three children, so far apart but each holding a place in her heart that only a child could. Suddenly the hole that was caused by Ashley's death didn't seem so empty or painful and Helen smiled contently.

Helen would always remember Ashley and tell her two little ones about her. She had a feeling that this time would be very different, for one there would not be a hundred year gap between conception and birth. She went back to her Paper work and didn't stop smiling until Kate and Will walked in with dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Helen sat up quickly; sweat matting her hair to her face, her heart pounding in her tired body. It was the nightmare again; the same nightmare that had plagued her sleeps for the last month. In it, she was running through the halls of the Sanctuary, cradling her nine-month pregnant belly and as she reached her lab, Henry radioed to tell her that the EM shield was failing. Just as he finished the message, Ashley would appear in front of her holding Helen's twins. Helen would look down at her stomach to see it how it was before her pregnancy and when she looked back at her three children, they would grin evilly at her with blazing red eyes. Henry would radio again to tell Helen that the EM shield was back up and at that her children's eyes went blue again. "Mom?" Ashley would whisper and then a look of determination would cross her face and they teleported into the EM shield, killing them instantly.

Will felt Helen sit up quickly; breathing heavily and he put his hands around her middle gently, pulling her back to him. She curled into his side quickly and Kate, still asleep, rolled over and effectively pinned Helen between them.

"Shhh, Helen it's just a dream." Will said rubbing her back. Helen could only nod and grip his pyjama top tightly before relaxing. All at once, three hands came to rest on her now slightly protruding abdomen.

It took Helen two hours to get back to sleep, willing, begging herself not to have the nightmare again and all too soon, she was awoken again by her body clock. She glanced at the glaring red numbers on the bed side table and groaned, snuggling deeper into her lover's embraces. Her body was used to waking up at 4:30 in the morning but with these children inside of her, Helen felt constantly exhausted. 

She was about to allow sleep to claim her again, until she realized there was a reason she had woken up. She really had to pee. She wriggled to get free of the embraces and climbed over Kate. Her feet hit the floor and she moved to the bathroom and did her business. When she re-entered the main room she saw Will and Kate sitting up in bed looking for her. 

"There you are," Kate smiled, spotting her. "We thought you'd run off with some rich, hot guy and left us high and dry."

Helen chuckled, making her way back to the bed and she shook her head, lying back against Kate's chest.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kate," she smirked, "Nikola left three months ago."

Will laughed as Kate slapped Helen's arm playfully and he wrapped his hands around her bare feet that had found their way onto his lap, kneading his thumbs into her heels. She moaned in appreciation, dropping her head onto Kate's shoulder. 

Helen couldn't leave her lovers, even if she wanted to. Will and Kate had both agreed to keep her as stress free and comfy as possible for the next months of her pregnancy. Will kept rubbing Helen's feet and Kate sat Helen up before moving her hands to her neck and pressing her thumbs in. Helen moaned and shifted, making it easier for everyone to move. The last months had been easy, figuring out how the relationship would work between the three of them. 

She had been relieved beyond measure when her lovers told her that they would be with her through it all, holding her hand or giving her back and feet massages. Truthfully, she had been scared, terrified even, that they would leave her, or not want these children and Will could see it in her eyes. John and Ashley were the only people that she could compare this situation to, and obviously, things had not gone well. 

They had made her realize that they were not John, and Ashley didn't have a twin, so this was all new to Helen. She had been surprised when they had both some of their things into her rooms, but relieved. They had even taken her shopping for clothes to wear when she couldn't wear her normal clothes. Helen didn't like the doting, but she dealt with it for fear of the two glares she would get from her lovers if she declined their help, she didn't feel smothered though. Helen was nearly asleep again when she felt Will and Kate kiss a temple and gently lay her back down before resting hands on her tummy again and returning to sleep. 

She found sleep easily this time, with no dreams or nightmares to keep her awake and she felt safe and secure in the arms entwined around her.

5 peaceful hours later, Kate sat up, yawning and she stretched in a very un-feminine manner. She heard a soft sigh behind her and she turned to look at her lovers. Helen was curled into Will's side, his hand resting on her belly and she was smiling softly in her sleep. She looked at peace, Kate decided and as she felt often when she watched them together, she expected to feel jealous or left out but it was never the case. It never would be.

"What time is it?" Helen mumbled from the bed and Kate smiled, standing.

"Nearly ten."

Helen's bright blue eyes widened. The last time she had slept that late was when... oh, she was pregnant with Ashley. Helen sat up which caused Will to grab her pillow and hug it to him. "Well, I haven't slept this long since the last time I was pregnant." Helen got up and kissed Kate good morning before going to the bathroom, again.

She looked at herself after she was finished, in the full length mirror, her short nightie clinging to her tiny baby bump and she smiled, rubbing it tenderly.

"Just Seven more months, little ones; seven more months until I get to see you," She whispered lovingly. There was a knock at the door and Helen opened it, grinning when she saw Kate with armfuls of clothes.

"I didn't know what you'd want to wear," she admitted sheepishly, handing the clothes to Helen who laughed.

"It's okay love, thank you." She kissed her again, swiping her tongue over Kate's lips.

Pulling away quickly, her lover pouting in disappointment, Helen pulled her to her, her long arms wrapping round her waist as she dove in for another kiss. 

This kiss was steamy and full of promise for things later, however today was a girl's day; they were going shopping for the nursery, having decided on neutral colours. Will was having a guy's day with Henry and Biggy.

"Separate the tops from the bottoms and we will see what I have." Helen smiled as she pulled away from Kate to see what had been brought from her oversized wardrobe. 

Kate nodded, still a bit breathless and they made their way further into the bathroom, laying the clothes on the granite bench top and they quickly sorted through them. Helen examined them carefully, holding each item to her body to test them, asking for Kate's opinion with everyone.

"I like that one," Will's sleepy voice came from the doorway and the women turned, taking in his near naked form. He stretched, his muscles rippling, standing only in a pair of boxers. Helen looked down at his choice and rolled her eyes playfully. 

The iron man boxers had been a random gift from her and Kate for his birthday last month. He took every chance to wear them. Helen looked at the top that she was holding, it was a red top, a baby doll top that would accentuate her tummy but still make her look good. Kate nodded in agreement and so the shirt was decided. Now it was pants and then shoes. 

She chose a pair of black skinny jeans and some comfortable black sandals and then turned to Will and Kate expectantly.

Will grinned, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and then grabbed Kate's hand, pulling her out of the bathroom to get ready. 

Helen dressed quickly and made her way back into the room, her stomach growling with hunger as Kate strode towards her with a tray of tea and cereal.

"The big guy left it at the door for us," she explained, "Guess he knows that Will and I have been spending the nights with you a lot lately."

Helen smiled, remembering when she had told her old friend that she was pregnant with Ashley. He had practically slept in her small attached living room for every night until James had been able to come over from England, and he only left her side when she went to the bathroom and even then he would stand at the door until she came out.  
>She took a cup, sipping the perfectly made Earl Grey tea with a moan of appreciation. <p>

"Oh, this is heaven" She said before smiling and taking a bowl of her favourite cereal and eating. Her stomach immediately settled. she had been eating more and more, nearly being fed whatever she craved by one of her three caregivers. Kate smiled at Helen, admiring the glow that screamed that she was pregnant. Perhaps Kate had a slight pregnant fetish. 

She knew that she couldn't get enough of her lover before she was pregnant and there was something was so appealing about Helen pregnant, like the slight glow that she had and the bump that was growing with every week, that made Kate want to run her hands over her lovers changing body tenderly. 

Helen smiled at Kate as she ate her breakfast and brushed her teeth again. "Kate, love, what has you staring off at me? You haven't finished your breakfast; if you don't drink your tea I will" She smirked as Kate grabbed her teacup close and mock glared at Helen.

"My tea!"

The response causing Helen to burst into laughter. 

"Well, drink it," She laughed and the other woman smirked, taking a sip. Will's arms snaked around Helen's waist, his lips pressing into her neck and she smiled, pulling away. "You're incorrigible, the both of you," Helen said as she kissed them gently, making her way across the room to make the bed. Will and Kate grinned.

"It's your fault you're so damn gorgeous when you're pregnant," he smirked and Kate nodded in agreement, her eyes scanning over the other woman's body.

"I admit, you're the hottest 273 year old I've ever met," she observed and Helen fought an eye roll, pulling the duvet over the sheets.

It wasn't as if they had met any other 273 year olds but she said nothing, just smiled. 

Helen honestly felt pretty. She wouldn't feel that way in a few weeks but right now she felt beautiful and was enjoying the pregnancy. Will sidled over and helped with the other side while Kate finished her tea quickly.

"Kate, make sure you get her flats today, and more clothes." Will said noting that the larger size jeans she was wearing wouldn't fit for the rest of the pregnancy, they shirt would, hopefully. Helen looked at Kate and Will with a raised eyebrow, Kate only nodded her agreement.

"William, I never thought of you as the domineering type," She smirked and Will chuckled.

"Hardly. I just don't want you tripping or getting backaches from those evil heels of yours," He gestured down to the shoes she was wearing and Helen rolled her eyes. "Maybe I can be domineering in bed if you're into that though."

Helen shook her head and looked down at her beloved heels. Will was right; she had only handled them until month seven with Ashley before she decided that barefoot was better around the house. She figured that it would be even sooner with twins.

"Right, we'll see about that later, but new shoes would be wise, even if I could just go barefoot."

There was a knock at the door then and pulling on a shirt, Will went to answer it while Helen finished fluffing the pillows and Kate sculled the rest of her tea, setting the cup back on the tray.

"Morning guys!" Henry chirped, flicking his hand in a wave and Helen smiled at the younger man. "Mind if Biggie and I steal Will for a couple of hours?" 

Kate and Helen shook their heads and grinned, they had been waiting for Will to be pulled away. "Go; take him so we can go shopping already!" Kate said making shooing motions with her hands. 

"Nice to know I am wanted," Will mumbled light-heartedly as he kissed his girls goodbye, following Henry out the door. Kate turned to Helen as the door shut, grabbing her wallet and phone off the chair.

"Shall we?" Helen held her arm out for Kate who took it and they made their way downstairs to the car. 

Helen drove, with them ending up at the mall and meeting Erica a full twenty minutes early. Erica was waiting in the food court eating a salad and reading a book when Kate tapped her shoulder. 

Erica looked and smiled, setting her book down.

"Hello," she greeted, standing and she hugged the women, her hand resting for a moment on Helen's tummy. 

Helen smiled and brought her hands to her belly beside Erica's.

"They are growing fast." Helen said smiling. Erica nodded and removed her hands and smiled, noticing the glow that Helen had.

"Pregnancy suits you." she said.

"So everyone tells me." Helen said sitting down quickly, nausea starting to set in. 

Kate saw her face pale and sat beside her, her hand rubbing small circles on her back.

"You okay? Do you need a drink or something?"

Helen shook her head, taking a deep, steadying breath.

"I'm fine, love, and thank you." She smiled and Erica nodded knowingly.

"Morning sickness, yes? Thankfully, mine has long since passed, but I know how you feel." 

Helen smiled at Erica and patted her small showing belly.

"This is my second pregnancy, the first with twins. It will pass in a minute," she reassured everyone. She began to get colour back in her cheeks and stood slowly. "Shall we continue our day out ladies? My Morning sickness is not going to ruin this day." Helen said. Kate and Erica nodded, smiling. 

They walked around for a few minutes, searching for the best baby shop when they found it; 'Baby Shower'. They entered and looked around the shop, smiling at the colourful aisles of toys and clothes and Helen was glad that her credit cards were still working; the ones that the government hadn't frozen anyway. 

They meandered through the aisles and Helen was making a check-list of things that they needed for the babies. Kate and Erica were swept away by the cute clothes and Helen was still battling her nausea, it was slowly going away, as long as no one who was wearing perfume or cologne came within fifteen feet of her. Helen had chosen a few unisex items and paid for them, sitting at the front waiting for Erica and Kate to emerge from the back. 

She glanced down at her purchases, a wave of excitement and longing flowing through her suddenly. In just seven months, she would be a mother again and while it scared her to no end, she was more excited than anything. This was her second chance at raising a child, two to be precise, and she wasn't going to screw it up, no matter how much they nagged that she was being too strict. She wouldn't have a repeat of Ashley.

A man carrying a dark backpack stared at Helen as he passed and she smiled politely, but he ignored her, stalking from the shop. She shrugged, finding that nothing could dampen her good mood. 

She saw her lover and her friend coming up from the back and smiled brightly as they purchased their things and met. They had decided to drag Helen to a book store to get even more books for the library at home. 

Kate grinned when Helen's eyes lit up as they entered the shop, the rows and rows of new books shining the Holy Grail. She knew her lover had a fancy for books, mostly old, musty books but there was never anything wrong with new books...after all, a book is a book. It didn't take them long to find enough baby books to fill Will's bookshelf and several others for Kate's. 'What to expect when you're expecting' was amongst those, although Helen had looked at it with distaste.

"Every woman is different to the next; these books suggest that all women go through certain things during their pregnancy and when it comes to labour, they realize that the book is not helpful at all." 

"Oh, really? I wouldn't know, I've never thought of having children before." Kate admitted looking sheepishly at the book. Helen nodded and smiled a little.

"It did help a little when I was pregnant before. I learned about transition phases, dilation and things that can help alleviate pain if you aren't doing an orgasmic birth." Helen supplied. Kate looked at her questioningly as they went through the checkout line.

"Orgasmic Birth?"

"When giving birth you are still stimulation the same muscles as when you orgasm. you can alleviate pain by putting your body into a state and instead of pain you can experience orgasms as you pass the baby. I had an Orgasmic birth with Ashley." Helen informed her female lover. 

Kate looked shocked but interested and she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, young William and I can help with that, right?"

Erica snorted in laughter, quickly covering her mouth with her hand and Helen chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"You, my love, are insatiable."

"Yeah," Kate grinned, "But that's why you love me." 

Helen nodded and smiled as she watched Kate and Erica put their books on the counter to be paid for. Helen was considering going with an epidural for the twins, an Orgasmic birth could be more difficult to maintain that sense of calm with the birthing time nearly doubled.

A store clerk smiled politely at them as she scanned the books, making small conversation with Erica and Kate smiled at Helen, wrapping her arm around Helen's waist.

"I love you, Helen." Kate whispered and Helen's heart swelled, tears almost burning behind her eyelids. Hormones, she deduced and laid her head against her shoulder.

"I love you too Kate."

Erica finished paying and they started out of the shop, passing out the door and Helen spotted the man with the backpack again. He was crouched behind a bookshelf in the shop and his hands were fiddling with something on the ground in front of him. Red numbers started flashing from the thing and suddenly she knew what it was. The man caught her eye and he smiled menacingly at her before he leapt to his feet and darted from the shop.

"Everyone get out!" Helen screamed urgently, "there is a-"

Her words were cut off by an explosion.

A/N: Oh no! :D Cliff Hanger! *Laughs manically*


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Helen registered was that she was no longer standing; the second was pain. All over pain, the sounds of sirens and someone was rolling her onto her side, yelling. She couldn't hear; she felt like she was in a tunnel. Her mind was fogged and the last thing she remembered before she succumbed to the blackness was an oxygen mask being placed on her face.

::Sanctuary::

Will grinned at his friends as they dropped onto the couch in the Rec room, Henry and Biggie arguing jokingly about something and Will pressed the remote, the TV flashing to life. Stargate, one of Henry's favourite shows was on and his favourite character, Sam, was leaning forward towards her CO, about to kiss him when the news interrupted it.

"We apologize for interrupting this program. We have just received breaking news; an explosion has just erupted through the New City Shopping Mall. The death toll is unknown and we will have the details as they arrive."

The men choked on their drinks as they saw bodies. Henry sighed in relief when he saw Erica standing next to a police officer, shaken and crying but okay. Will sat there stunned as he noticed a familiar outfit, just before his cell phone rang.

"Zimmerman." Henry and Big Guy watched as Will visibly paled. "I'll be right there. Yes, yes I understand. Thank you." He choked out. "I have to get to the hospital, something about Helen and Kate. Kate's critical, and Helen is having trouble breathing." he looked at his friends with panic on his face.

Biggie clapped his shoulder supportively and Henry nodded, swallowing hard.  
>"I'll come with you; hopefully, I'll find Erica there and-" He trailed off and Will was already heading out the door.<p>

The drive took forever and Will wasn't sure if he could handle the anxiety that coursed through his shaking body much longer as the pulled into the hospital parking lot.

He parked the car and jumped out on auto pilot, Henry following not far behind. As they reached the desk at the ER Henry let out a sigh of relief; Erica was talking to a nurse at the counter.

"Erica, Where's Mom and Kate?" Henry asked, causing her to spin around.

"Oh darling!" She said tears of relief springing to her eyes and she raced to her lover, flinging her arms around him. Henry made soothing noises as he buried his head into her neck, Will watching the couple anxiously. He was glad Erica was okay, but his lovers and his children were on his mind more and he was itching to see them, desperation flooding him.

A nurse tapped his shoulder and he turned to her, expectantly.

"Are you Mr. Zimmerman?" He nodded and she smiled softly to him. "We can't let you in to see either of your friends; I'm afraid but if you'll come with me, the doctor would like a word with you. She says she knows you and, in fact, it was she who got us to call you."

Will nodded and followed the nurse down the hall and to an office. He noticed the name and smiled; Dr. Sampson would be able to tell him everything he needed to know. When he walked in and saw her, his heart dropped. She was wiping tears away and immediately pulled Will into a hug.

"What can you tell me about Kate, Helen, and my children?" he said, trying to keep his tears at bay. Dr. Sampson shook her head and pulled away before taking a calming breath.

"It's not good, Will," She said slowly, "Helen was hit with a lot of shrapnel from the explosion and it caused the children to go into distress, but so far, they are doing okay, though we won't know until the results come back. Kate, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky."

Will blinked back tears as Dr Sampson went on to describe how Kate was found, a large chunk of wood impaling her stomach, several broken bones and a lot of internal bleeding. Her vitals were all over the place and they had yet to stabilize her; she may not make it through the night. It wasn't what he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear that his lovers, his babies, were okay and that they would be home that night to share the new toys they had bought the night before.

His knees hit the cold, sterile floor as tears freed themselves from his eyes and Julia's arms circled him, clinging desperately.

Julia just held him in her arms on the floor of the office until her computer monitor went off. She got up and checked it before running out of the room. Will just stayed there on the floor, unable to move. He was fearful that he was going to lose all four of them; he didn't think he could handle that.

When Julia came back in her face was solemn. She sat down and put her head into her hands. "We just lost Kate." That was all that she said before Will passed out on the floor.

::Sanctuary::

The overhead lights were blinding as he slowly opened his aching eyes and he could hear a heart rate monitor going somewhere beside him. It took him a moment to realize where he was; he was in the hospital and Kate was dead. Tears stinging his eyes, he sat up quickly, looking around the room and his eyes fell to Helen who was watching him sadly, her hands covering her stomach.

"Will..." she whispered and he leapt to his feet, racing over to her and, careful of the IV in her arm, he clutched to her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

It was when his hands came to rest on hers he noticed all the blood. Helen had doubled over in pain.

"OW! Will!" Helen screamed. Will left the bed and began screaming to anyone who would listen. Julia came running down the hall and bypassed him. Three nurses ran after her into Helen's rooms and seconds later they came jogging out with Helen on the bed. Will watched hopelessly as he knew she was losing the babies.

For what seemed like and could well have been hours, he stood there, staring blankly at the hall they had taken Helen down. When he woke up that morning, this was not how he had expected to be spending his afternoon; waiting in the hospital to hear if his lover and children would survive, with the knowledge that Kate, his friend, lover and confidant was already dead.

Hands were pulling at his shoulders and someone was calling his name but he wasn't listening, or caring. His only thought was 'I should have gone with them; I should have protected them.'

Will kept this thought going until he was led into a room where Helen was in a bed, no longer in her normal clothes, but in a hospital gown, with a new IV set up and monitors with a nasal tube. She was asleep. There was a pressure on his shoulders as he was sat in a chair by her bed. That's all he did. He sat there. He had lost one lover, and now his children. He could possibly lose the only other person that meant anything to him. He was numb.

He wanted to cry but his eyes wouldn't let him; he wanted to move, to go over to Helen's side and hold her and kiss her and assure her everything would be okay, but his body was frozen. He wasn't sure he would ever cry, or be happy, truly happy and smile, laugh for as long as he lived.

Henry stood at the doorway watching his best friend stare stone faced at the woman in front of him and he clung tighter to Erica as he felt tears burn behind his eyes. Why did this have to happen? Why to them? Helen had spent her life caring for abnormals, people that no one else cared for; she didn't deserve this.

He walked in with Erica and they each pulled a chair up to sit by Helen's bed. Henry grabbed Helen's hand and brought it to his cheek and closed his eyes. He lay his head down on the bed beside his 'Mother' and with Erica's soothing rubs on his back, he cried himself to sleep.

Erica watched as her love, the father of her child, cried himself to sleep at his boss's side. She felt helpless and a little out of place; even if Helen had practically adopted her as a daughter and she felt tears come to her eyes again for her friends and she lay her head by Henry's and just watched him sleep. Helen would wake soon and then perhaps William would snap out of his head space. For now, Will was left alone.

Several hours later, Will still staring at his lover blankly, Helen stirred and Henry's head shot up to look at him 'mother' as her eyes flashed open, looking around almost confused.  
>"Hey Doc," He said softly, squeezing his hand and she looked over to him.<p>

"Henry?" She cleared her throat. "Where is Will?"

At the sound of her voice, Will snapped out of his trance and raced to his lovers side, taking her other hand in his.  
>"I'm here, Helen."<p>

Helen carefully rolled onto her side, taking care to not jostle anything. She looked into his eyes and saw his tears.

"They saved one, Will, we still have a child. I'm still pregnant." she sobbed. Will did a double take, 'we still have one child? I thought she lost them both.' he thought and then mentally berated himself. Henry and Erica stood and Helen wiped her tears away motioning for Erica to come closer. Erica hesitated but Helen reached her hand out and grasped hers. "Will, Henry; I'd like to just be alone with Erica for a bit please."

Erica could see the desperation in the older woman's eyes and Erica gently sat on the side of the bed as the boys left the room.

"How are you doing?" Erica asked sympathetically, wiping hair out of Helen's face.

"My baby and my lover are dead," She took in a shuddering breath, "I have been better."  
>She gripped Erica's hand hard for a moment, her eyes drifting down to her stomach as she gasped through tears.<p>

"What's wrong? Do I need to get Dr Sampson?"

Helen shook her head quickly and tried to sit up.

"No, I'm fine...I'm just passing the other embryo," She let out a sob. "Julia said this would happen...I need to use the bathroom, would you help me?"

Erica nodded and got out of the bed, helping Helen as best she could. Helen was doubled over and in a fair amount of pain as they slowly made their way to the bathroom. Helen sat on the toilet and breathed.

"Ohm, these are like birthing contractions, only shorter." Helen groaned as she gripped the side bar tightly. Erica held her other hand as Helen breathed and tried her best to relax. That wasn't easy as she knew she was losing another child. She began crying again and Erica moved closer as Helen held her gently, but firmly above her bump, stretching out her back. She felt the passing, more blood and a white-grey mass dropping from her body.

Erica's shirt front was wet with tears. "You can go and get Julia now, she needs to do some tests and collect the embryo. I'll wait here." Helen sniffled as she released Erica. The younger woman placed a kiss to Helen's forehead and went to find Julia.

She walked out of the room into the hallway where Henry greeted her alone, his face full of anger and confusion.

"What's wrong, darling?" She asked.

"Will...he left. Without any explanation, he walked away." Henry snarled.

"This must be very hard for him, love, you have to remember that. I'm sure he'll come around in time." She kissed his cheek, "Stay here, will you, I have to go get Dr Sampson."

Henry paled. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine," Erica reassured him and walked down the hall to Julia's office.

A minute later Erica and Julia made their way back to the room. "Helen, can we come in? It's Julia and Erica." Julia gently knocked on the door.

Seeing Helen so broken had startled Erica. She couldn't imagine losing her baby. The two women heard the sniffled approval of entrance. Julia walked in and immediately began vitals before nodding to Erica to help Helen back to bed. Helen didn't fight through any of it; she just went with the motions. She knew this meant a long time on bed rest, the next six months possibly. Julia emerged a while later and nodded to Helen who just stared blankly.

"I've got what I need, now you just need to focus on recovering and making sure that baby in there is okay, so bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy, alright?" Helen nodded absently, having already predicted this speech and Julia hugged her friend gently. "Call me if you need anything."

With that she was gone and Helen let out a shuddering sigh as she lay back in her bed, her hand hovering over her stomach.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Erica asked, cautiously.

"Will...I'd like to speak to Will, if I could. Please?"

Erica hesitated and glanced towards the door.  
>"He went for a walk, and he hasn't returned yet, I am afraid." She explained and Helen felt her heart clench at the younger woman's words. He blamed her, she knew he did, so this shouldn't have been a surprise and yet, it hurt her to know that she caused this.<p>

Her bottom lip trembled; he had left, gotten scared, he didn't love her anymore. "Henry then?" Helen choked out, looking not like the woman she was, she had fear in her eyes. Erica nodded and poked her head out the door motioning for Henry to enter the room. He came in and saw his Boss, his mother broken on a hospital bed.

"Mom?" He asked, he didn't care that there were people to hear him call her what he had been calling her when it was just them, Ashley, and Big Guy. Helen looked up and opened her arms to him, and just like when he was a little boy and had had a nightmare, he climbed on the bed and snuggled into her. His hand rested on his remaining sibling and as Erica sat on the other side of the bed, the trio mourned.

AN: *Ducks flying objects* Reviews are always welcome! *hides and holds up white flag*


	8. Chapter 8

Will had no idea how long he had been walking for; his feet were carrying him their own way and he had no say in the mater; his mind was still stuck on his lovers words. 'They saved one, Will, we still have a child. I'm still pregnant.'  
>He shouldn't have left but, how could he look at her the same knowing that she blamed him for not protecting her and their babies, Kate?<p>

Will just kept walking all the way back to the Sanctuary. He went to his room and packed some of his stuff, leaving a note for the Big guy. He would go and stay at the apartment he kept for vacation weeks. He was sure that Helen didn't want anything to do with him.

::Sanctuary::

Kate was gone, Will had left and the only ones supporting her were her son and his fiancée , and her doctor and friend. Will surely blamed her. Helen just wanted to sleep as she lay in the hospital curled up with her family.

When the nurse came in to check on her, Helen sat up a bit, watching as the nurse fixed the IV and medical equipment, waiting a moment before she spoke up.

"I'd like to go home in the morning, if that's okay," She said slowly and the woman looked up, frowning.

"Miss Magnus, you've been through a lot. Perhaps you should-"

"I own a private medical facility and if you'd please ask Dr Sampson, I would appreciate it." Her lip was starting to quiver and she hated it. Grabbing it between her teeth, she glanced down at her fiddling hands.

The nurse looked at Helen and put her hand on her shoulder and Helen looked up at her. "I'll see what I can do, but there will have to be someone who visits or stays with you throughout the pregnancy." the nurse said. Helen nodded.

"I just want to get home and back to work, I've missed six conference calls, my Old Friend is taking care of everything, he needs the help." Helen's voice broke. She would immerse herself in her work if she could, but here there wasn't even paperwork, she was going stir crazy.

She needed something to take her mind off the fact that Kate and Will were gone and that it was her fault. Another thought hit her as she lay back down slowly, the nurse leaving with a nod; They would have to plan the memorial for Kate. Her brother would have to be invited and he would surely blame Helen for his sister's death; she wasn't sure if she could handle that. It was like losing Ashley all over again, except twice as bad.

"It's going to be okay, mom," Henry assured her and it made her heart ache more. He didn't blame her, she could see it in his sad expression.

She opened her mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door and Julia and two police officers stepped in.

"Sorry to intrude," The taller one of the men said, "but we need to ask Miss Magnus some questions about the explosion."

Helen immediately stiffened. "It's Dr. Magnus, please." The police officers looked shocked, they hadn't expected her to be so callous. Helen didn't really like some of the OCPD.

"Right, we need your statement on the explosion Mi- Dr. Magnus." the taller of the two said. Helen nodded to Erica who moved to her bag and pulled out a note book, handing it to Helen. Helen flipped through the book and found the page she was looking for. she had been bored and had written her statement in anticipation of them visiting.

"This is my statement. It has everything I remember in it. Tell Chief Jackson that I look forward to seeing him again soon." The officers nodded and took the paper out of the notebook. Helen laid back down and pulled out her phone, which had survived the blast. she began playing jewels to pass the time. Perhaps she would beat her 40,000 high score today. She couldn't think of a memorial right away. For now she would wait for the nurse to return with news.

A few minutes later the door swung open again and Julia returned, smiling gently to her friend, the nurse in tow behind her.

"I hear you have been giving my nurses trouble Helen," she said lightly and Helen felt the corners of her lips tug up.

"I would never, Julia."

The grey haired woman chuckled and made her way over to her friend, absently scanning over the machines that stood beside the bed and Henry moved out of the way to let her through. Quickly, yet efficiently, she checked on Helen and the baby, without saying anything and she stepped back eventually. She knew her well enough to know that sitting here doing nothing was killing her and she wanted to get back into her work, but the fetus inside of her made that hard to do. She had to stay in bed or there was a chance that she would lose another baby. Paperwork was the only thing she would be allowed to do and Julia looked around the room for Will to tell him, but to her surprise, he wasn't there. Deciding not to say anything on the matter, she looked back to Helen and smiled.

"You may leave in the morning but I promise you, I will be coming to visit very often, and if you're not on bed rest, I will personally tie you down and make you not move. Do we understand each other Helen?"

Helen nodded and Julia looked at Erica. "You make sure she stays in bed, and I'll be taking over your care from now on." Erica just nodded like Helen had and lay back down beside Helen, running fingers through her hair. Helen couldn't wait to get home, she would be less crazy with something to do, as long as she had paperwork and books and someone to talk to occasionally. She barely slept that night, but she didn't let either of the people beside her know; she stared up at the ceiling, anxious to know what she would find in her room when she got home. Would Will be there? Had he just needed a little bit of time to cope? She turned the thoughts over in her head, rubbing her tummy softly until the early morning sun was filtering through the window and Henry stirred, snuggling carefully into her.

She smiled as he curled into her side, as if he were a soft teddy bear instead of a full grown man. Helen hoped that Will would be there when he got home; she didn't want to do the memorial on her own. She closed her eyes as she felt Henry waking beside her and Erica shifted as well. Henry opened his eyes to see Helen asleep, her breathing was even enough but her body radiated tension. in a few hours they would be taking her home and then perhaps they could find Will. He had yet to find an excuse for Will. He had seen Julia's surprised face at his absence.

He wanted to be angry at the other man for leaving Helen and his child but he couldn't find it in himself to be; he couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose Erica or their unborn child. Erica seemed to read his thoughts and she reached across Helen, catching his hand in hers and she squeezed. Henry met her eyes and gave her a soft smile, mouthing silently to her. 'I love you,' he said and she smiled, leaning over to kiss his lips gently.

Helen had witnessed the whole exchange with her eyes closed and bit back a small smile. She would be home in a few hours where she could properly bathe and actually be of use, less bored, and she hoped that Will was home, she really wanted to see him. Erica had wanted to tear him to shreds, but Helen and said she couldn't just yet and if anything she would be first and Erica second at shredding William.

At 9 am, having already had Henry get her something from the cafeteria (she hated hospital food but her baby needed nourishment and it would do until they got home) Helen was dressed and sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, Erica and Henry chatting quietly when Julia walked in, holding a paper bag to her chest.  
>"Good morning," The woman smiled gently at them.<p>

"What is in the bag?" Helen asked, not bothering with pleasantries but she felt she already knew.

Julia hesitated. "It's Kate's belongings that survived the explosion." Helen inhaled sharply as Julia handed her the bag. Helen forced her tears away, having shed enough for all in the room. She cradled the bag to her chest and didn't let go as a wheelchair was brought in for her to be moving carefully into. Henry and Julia helped Helen to stand and shuffle to the chair. Helen had reluctantly agreed to take chair but she wanted so badly to stand and walk around, she would be limited to her rooms when she got home.

If all was well at 28 weeks then Helen would be allowed to go to her office and back, which was two doors down from her bedroom, but that was it. She wanted desperately to turn the clock back to when she the morning before when she was kissing her lover heatedly, promising her that after their girls day out they would be expanding on the kiss. She wanted to turn back until both of her two babies were growing safely in her tummy, when her lover was till alive and the father of her children didn't blame her or hate her.

She shrugged off the hands that tried to help her as she loaded herself into the car, on hand clutching her belly protectively while the other held onto all she had left of Kate. Helen sat in the front seat of the car quietly. She didn't say a word at all, not even when Henry scooped her up into his arms and carried her up to the front door and handed her off gently to the Big Guy, who then carried her to her room. Erica followed, having promised Julia that she would stay with Helen and make sure she and the baby were taken care of.

"Thank you." Helen mumbled as her dear friend set her on her bed gently. "Is Will here?" she asked suddenly hopeful. Perhaps he didn't know she was coming home today. Biggy looked at her and sat on the edge of her bed, pulling out a note and handing it to her. Her heart dropped at the sight and she took a deep, steadying breath as she took the paper from him.

_'Biggie,_

_Before you come looking for me, hear me out. I know that running away is the cowardly thing to do and that I should stay there and hold Helen's hand through it all; there is nothing I want to do more. But how can I hold her hand and comfort her when I know that she blames me for everything? I should have been with them, it was my job as their lover, the father of the children to protect them from evil, and yet I failed to do the simplest of tasks. I hope one day Helen can find it in her heart to forgive me for what I did and maybe in time I will too._

_I just need some time out._  
><em>I'll contact you later,<em>

_Will.'_

Rage boiled inside Helen, he wasn't supposed to be there. He didn't need to be there; therefore it wasn't his fault at all. 'Maybe he really doesn't want to be a father, should I have suspended them when I had the chance?' she thought to herself. She crumpled the paper up and tossed it across the room into the bin aggressively.

"Thank you, now would you do me a favour and lock out his entrance codes please?" She asked her dear friend. He grunted and nodded before leaving her in her room with Erica she had sat down on the other side of the bed.

Erica touched her arm gently and she could feel the anger and hurt radiating off the older woman.  
>"Helen, are you sure you want to lock him out? This must be terribly hard on him," She said softly and Helen turned to her, her eyes alight with fury.<p>

"And this isn't hard on me? I just lost a second child, another lover and his solution is to run away?" she was almost yelling. "That bloody selfish bastard! I hate him!" Erica just stayed beside her as Helen's bottom lip trembles again. "I hate him." she whispered before broke down into sobs. Erica lay down next to Helen and gently rubbed her back, cradling as best as she could.

"You still want him locked out sweetheart?" Erica asked. Helen hiccupped and nodded. The next months would be trying for everyone. But Erica had a feeling that they would survive, everything would get better.


	9. Chapter 9

1 month later-

Will sat alone at a table on the side walk, the pleasant sun warming his body that was shaking with nerves and he glanced down at the ultra-sound photo in his hands, his thumb swiping over the two small shadows in the picture. He smiled gently, and looked up for a moment, searching the crowd for her familiar hair. He couldn't see her yet, but he sure hoped she was still coming; he had discovered some weeks ago that Helen had locked him out of the Sanctuary and he couldn't blame her. But two days ago, she had called him and asked him to come back, but first they needed to talk about things, get re-acquainted. A month wasn't that long, but away from her, and his unborn child, it had felt like he would drown in his self-pity and sorrow and he missed her. He needed her, he realised. And she had admitted in her phone call, that she needed him.

So here he was, waiting for her to show up.

He watched for a few minutes and then he saw her. She looked beautiful, cradling her now fairly large baby bump. She had been let off of major bed rest and was happy to be out of the house. "Helen." She looked around having heard his voice and smiled when she saw him.

"William, how have you been?" She asked, sitting down and rubbing her belly. She was wearing a blue maternity top and dark wash jeans with flats. Will was in his usual attire, tee shirt and jeans with sneakers.

"I've been better," he admitted and she nodded in understanding. "You look good," He added, letting his eyes scan over her but he kept his distance, knowing that he hurt her when he left.

Helen smiled softly as she cast a glance at the photo in his hand; it seemed like a lifetime ago that she had the first ultra sound.

"The baby has been a quiet one, much more so than Ashley ever was. Erica, Henry and my Old Friend have been good for me in your absence."

And there it was; His 'absence'. She made it sound as if he had missed a day of school because he was sick, instead of running away from his responsibilities.

"Helen, I'm sorry-"

She held up her hand to silence him, not meeting his eyes.

"I accept that you left. I can accept what you felt I felt the same way. You didn't show up for Kate's or our other child's memorial. That is what I can't forgive you for," Helen said, her eyes had hardened. Will nodded and breathed deeply. He couldn't ask for forgiveness. He wouldn't bother, but he could be there for her now. He looked her in the eye and placed his hand over hers, the touch sent warmth through both bodies.

Helen revelled in the feeling and she realised how much she had missed his warm, tender caresses, the butterflies that she got in her stomach when he smiled at her with those blue eyes. She was finding it hard to listen to her heart that told her to take it slow; he hurt her once, what was to say that he wouldn't again?

She felt his thumb run circles on the back of her hand and their eyes met for a moment, all of her grief and sorrow that she had been fighting against in the last month echoed in his eyes.

Helen smiled at him and came to one thought. She wanted him home, with her, where he belonged. "Will you come home today, with me?" Helen asked. Will smiled and nodded.

"I'll come home. Now if you want tomorrow if you want. Whenever." Will said. Helen nodded and stood.

"Come on then, I have an appointment when we get back. Julia will yell at me if I am gone longer than an hour."

He stood and cast her a smile as she threaded her arm through his. His heart was feeling considerably lighter than it had when he sat down but he knew they had a bit to go before they were back to where they were before the bombing, if they ever did.

When they pulled into the Sanctuary, Will felt at home again; living in an apartment after so many years in the Sanctuary was not such a pleasant experience. He wondered briefly how he had survived with take out and bad late night television, both before Helen recruited him and in the last month.

Helen parked her Audi and got out, Will following her into the house. When he rounded the corner her did not expect to see Henry and Erica there. Helen hugged them both and she and Erica went on their way to the infirmary. Henry looked at Will and glowered, He still felt like bashing Will's face in. He couldn't help it.

"So mum let you back into the house." Henry said.

Will frowned at the other man's wording; he hadn't ever really heard him call Helen that.

"Hey man, I know I screwed up…"

Henry snorted humourlessly.

"That's an understatement dude. You practically broke her heart! You left her when she needed you the most! Do you even really love her, Will?"

Will growled at the HAP.

"You wouldn't understand, Henry."

Before he knew it, the other man's fist was connecting with his jaw, the lip splitting and he stumbled back.

When Will looked up Henry was gone. He felt his jaw and winced at the fact that the bruise he would be sporting would not be very pretty. He made his way to his room, correct in the assumption that his things had been returned from Helen's room. He took his jacket off and made his way down to the infirmary, only to hear Erica's raised voice.

"Henry, I cannot believe you did that!" She said angrily as she placed tape over her fiancée's red knuckles. Henry growled but said nothing.

"Where is he now?" Helen asked and Will took a breath, walking into the room. The trio looked up as he entered, Julia coming up behind him.

"Speak of the devil," Erica said, giving him a gentle smile.

Will nodded. "Yeah, I'm here." He winced when his head suddenly snapped forward as a hand connected with the back of his head.

"That was for leaving the mother of your child!" Julia snapped and coldly pressed by him, reaching out and hugging Helen and Erica. Helen warmly returned the hug and reached for Will's hand. He took her hand and sat at her side.

"Is everyone present and accounted for?" Julia asked, receiving nods she added, "Then let's get this show on the road."

The check-up went for an hour while Julia checked the baby and Helen's vitals and Helen told her friend of any unusual side effects of the pregnancy. Deciding that everything was fine, Julia wrapped up the meeting and pulled Will to the side as everyone was standing.

"If you leave her again, I will personally tear you a new hole, do you understand?"

Her tone was menacing and cold and Will nodded. Her face suddenly lost all hostility and she patted his arm warmly.

"Welcome home, Will."

Helen made her way towards them and they turned to her.

"Threatening him Julia, after he came home?" Helen chuckled as she walked to Will's side and wrapped an arm around his waist. She figured that he had been punished enough with harsh words and her son's fist. Julia shook her head and smiled.

"Informing him of his doom if he leaves again."

"I barely lasted the last months without Helen, I can't imagine leaving again." Will said, hugging Helen gently to him.

"Good to know," Julia smiled.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some reacquainting to do," Helen said, squeezing her friends arm gently before she led Will silently up to her room. She opened the door and they filed in, Will taking a seat on the bed. He watched as she shut the door and slipped out of her flats, making her way to him slowly. He reached out as she neared him, his hands going to her hips and he ran his fingers gently over her stomach.

Will leaned gently in and pressed his lips to her large abdomen. Helen's hands came to run through his hair and she smiled looking down at him as he reacquainted himself with their child. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close burying his face in her chest and breaking down. He sobbed into her shirt and she held him.

She crouched down carefully, his face moving from her stomach to her neck and she pressed her lips to his hair, rubbing her hands over his back softly.

"It's okay to cry, my love," She said sweetly and he clutched her shirt in his fists.

"I love you so much," He whispered into her ear and she could tell as his hand rubbed over her belly, that he was talking to both of them. After a moment he pulled back and Helen leant in, kissing the tears from his cheeks. Will grabbed her shoulders gently and pulled her up onto the bed next to him, his arms circling around her middle, his lips seeking out hers gently.

She leaned into the kiss. The spark, oh that spark was still there, whether it was the second trimester hormones or the lack of a regular sex life, she wanted him. The kiss lasted until they needed air and Will suddenly had a question.

"Is this safe?" He asked stopping Helen from kissing him again.

She nodded and leant forward, her hands curling in his hair as she laid them down, his fingers dancing across her swollen tummy lovingly.

"I missed you," He whispered against her lips and Helen smiled, nipping at his lip.

"I missed you too, Will, more than you could know."

His kiss was harder this time, the need of her threading itself through his caresses and Helen sighed in relief.

"I need you Will." Helen moaned as his hands trailed lightly over her chest and skimmed down her sides. Will smiled and kissed along her neck. She fisted a bit of his shirt in her hands and pulled roughly, getting it off of him with agility and speed he didn't know she possessed. Helen took her turn, kissing down his chest and running her hands over his defined form.

He grasped her tender breasts, enjoying the weight of them in his hands and he flicked his fingers over her nipples, watching her throw her head back at the extra sensations flooding her body. Her lips trailed over his toned stomach, her fingers tucking into the waist band of his jeans. Will combed his hands through her locks as she worked at his belt and pants, pulling them of him and as her soft fingers brushed across his bulging underwear, he felt his cock twitch with desire.

Helen eyed him hungrily as she ran her hands over his body. Her eyes met his, both sets darkened in lust and he ran his hands down her sides again, running across her stomach and around her hips to grab her ass in his hands. She straddled him and kissed him passionately, with fire and need. They both needed the release and clothes began flying away.

Pinning him to the mattress, Helen panted as he ground her body onto his, his erection poking against her thigh and brushing against her damp panties and he ripped them off her impatiently, throwing the shreds to the ground. He admired her bare sex that was revealed to him and his thumbs rubbed circles on her thighs, dangerously close to where she longed for them to be. For a split second, his finger brushed against her clit and she arched up, gasping.

Her reaction caused Will to take the breast that was thrust closest into his mouth. The dual sensations wetting Helen further as she bucked against him, longing for more contact his cock twitched and throbbed, he wanted very much to bury himself in her velvety folds.

"William, touch me please." She moaned, grounding her bare centre into him again, trying to get the friction she so desired. He obliged her.

Digging his fingers to her hips, he slid his cock into her hot, wet depths slowly, her walls stretching deliciously with his width and they both let out a moan of pleasure. Breathing hard, Helen leant down, gliding her hands across his stomach and his ass, applying pressure to his anus and he bucked up into her involuntarily.

"Oh god," She cried out.

She began thrusting against him and soon they were lost to the moment. He had filled her so completely, so lovingly, and he hit that wonderful, wonderful spot with every thrust. They were both keyed up and she walls began to flutter around his cock.

"Helen." Will moaned as she clenched her walls around him as she lifted off caused the most wonderful sensations to run through his body.

Their bodies shook together as Will found himself letting go when she slammed down onto him, spilling his white hot see into her womb and a pleasured scream tore from her lips as she orgasmed. Pulling out of her, and operating purely on instinct, Will flipped them over and crawled down her body, pressing his tongue to her dripping sex. He could taste himself mixed with her juices and he dug his tongue inside of her, causing her to buck up hard into his face.

Helen was in heaven and Will's tongue was working her to new heights. Before she knew it she was coming again and Will carefully brought her down from her high before crawling up her body and kissing her as she regained her breathing.

"Bloody Hell," She whispered with a gentle chuckle and Will grinned, kissing her lips softly.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," he laughed and she snuggled into his embrace as his arm went around her, pulling her sated body towards him. A comfortable silence filled the air around them and Helen sighed with content, feeling Will's hand reach down to stroke her stomach.

"Do you know the gender yet?" Will asked as his hand lay splayed across her midsection. Helen shook her head.

"I want to be surprised when it comes." She smiled. Ashley had been a surprise for her and she didn't want to change that feeling of wander. Will nodded and shifted to pull the blankets over them.

They lay there for some time, talking idly about things, Helen getting up every so often to empty her bladder, but eventually they both fell asleep.

At ten that evening, Helen's eyes opened slowly, her body still humming from their activities earlier. She moved deeper into Will's warm hold and urged herself to fall back to sleep but now that she had Will back, it felt like something was missing. Kate.

She was slowly getting used to the thought that Kate would never be there when she woke up again, to see the baby, and the hardships of labour and the terrible twos. But she had Will back and they would have a baby soon and her family could properly mend, her grandchild would hopefully arrive before her baby (She wanted to deliver Erica's baby). She smiled and just rested in Will's hold, relishing in the missed closeness.

She slipped back into dream world as Will emerged from it, the warmth of his lover a welcome change he had woken up to for the last month. He had to admit, that the month without Helen and the baby, the Sanctuary had been one of the worst of his life, after his mother's death of course.

His mother. Will smiled at the thought of her; she would have liked Helen, and Kate.

Will was content to let his mind drift across everything that he had in his life. He just watched Helen sleep and continued to think about where life was going. He knew he couldn't wait to meet his child. That was his next large task, meet his child, wipe Helen's brow as she pushed him the new life into the world. He couldn't wait for it.

It scared him, no doubt, to know that in 6 months, he would be nursing a baby, his baby and he would have someone who would rely on him every minute of the day, and yet he couldn't help but feel the excitement of it all overtaking his fear. He rubbed Helen's belly softly, careful not to wake her and he dropped a kiss onto her forehead.

He got up and went to the bathroom. When he came out Helen was sitting up and looking around. "Hey, I didn't mean to wake you." he said. Her head snapped around and she smiled, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I thought it was a really good dream, but I'm glad it wasn't." she smiled. "Let's get dressed and go get some food, we're hungry." Helen smiled pointing to her tummy.

"Your wish is my command," Will grinned, bowing deeply and she giggled, one of his favourite sounds from her, and they dressed in silence, his arm sliding around her waist as they made their way out the door. He smiled in comfort as he took in the soft calls of the Abnormals below and above him, all around and under his hand, he felt a gentle nudge form Helen's stomach. They both gasped at the feeling.

"That's the first kick!" Helen breathed.

They stopped in the middle of the hall, smiles breaking out on their faces as their hands came to rest on her bump.

"Wow!" Will laughed feeling another kick and Helen giggled again. This was a wonderful moment, feeling the baby kick.

"I think our baby likes the sound of your voice," She stated, rubbing the spot tenderly and there was another softer kick.

Will laughed and bent to kiss the area.

"I don't know...I think it'll be a daddy's girl but Mummy will always be the boss. Isn't that right, darling?" He whispered to the baby but there was no response. He smiled, straightening and Helen pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Smart call," She commented to her child and they started back towards the kitchen. "Will, you do realize that we don't know the gender yet right?" Helen asked as they entered the kitchen. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I have a feeling, that it will be a girl." he said starting the kettle for tea. Helen smiled and opened the fridge.

"I believe you'll be wrong," She commented. Her eyes fell on to plates of chicken curry covered with cling wrap and she smiled, pulling them out and she laid them on the table.

"You want to bet on that?" Will asked, a cheeky tone in his voice as his arms circled her waist from behind, his lips leaving a trail of warmth when he pressed them to her neck and chest.

Helen smiled. "I have Mother's Intuition Love, i think it will be a boy," she smirked, turning to kiss him before preparing her food.

They ate in relative silence, neither of them finding the need for words and Will's hand barely left Helen's stomach while they ate. They washed the few dishes quickly and then she turned to him, smiling. Their sleep had left her very awake and she knew that despite her pregnancy, she wouldn't be able to sleep.

"What would you like to do now, Will?"

He grinned, kissing her gently.

"Oh I have a few ideas..." He trailed off as he nipped at her lips.

Helen smiled and bit his lips back before getting up and placing her dishes in the sink to be done at a later time. She pulled Will's hand from her stomach and pulled him toward the bedroom, for round two.

A/N: I know it has been a VERY long time since we updated but life got in the way and to be honest, this chapter has been ready for some time now but we haven't had time to post it! Sorry…anyways, I (Crystal) want to dedicate this chapter to my partner in crime, Andria, whose birthday it is today! So happy birthday sweetie and hope you guys enjoy the chapter!


End file.
